Eggs
by WizardsGirl
Summary: Where Harry is a Pokemon Breeder and many fluffy, cute, and hilarious Baby Pokemon Shenanigans are bound to happen. Prompts welcome!
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Work is killing me, Muses have been ignoring me, I got sucked back into my Beelzebub!/HP fic on AO3 (Check it out! ^-^)

And now I just wanted to write something happy, so I'm doing one of my Poll Choices.

So!

"Harry is a Pokemon Breeder" is a Go!

Enjoy the creative title, I just couldn't figure it out but this totally works.

 **Eggs**

 _ **Prologue**_

Harry didn't know the hows or whys of his arrival within this dimension. He'd been in the Department of Mysteries, leading a group of Unspeakables through the paths he could remember taking back in his Fifth Year, when an alarm had gone off and an exhibit of red, green, and blue stones started glowing before they'd exploded.

When he'd woken up, he found himself in the care of an older, stern man named Professor Geoffrey Rowan, who had apparently found him as a bruised, bloody mess on his front lawn three days before.

It was then he'd first heard (and met) the fascinating creatures called Pokemon, and learned that he was in some island Region called Sinnoh, one of several different Island Nations (Although they preferred to be called Regions for some reason). The Professor and his various Aides didn't mind him tagging along to learn more about their World over the next few weeks, until he was fully healed and had finally decided to leave.

He'd declined the offered Pokemon to take with him. After all, he didn't want a Pokemon that was given to him like a present. No, he would travel, and learn, and _maybe_ get himself a Pokemon if they _both_ decided it was a good fit.

The, at the time, eighteen-year-old had traveled for a good five years. He visited all the Regions, volunteered at every Pokemon Center he came across, studied with every Professor, lent a hand for room and board at every Daycare. He helped wild Pokemon, abandoned Pokemon, even stopped several different attempted Pokemon Thefts by different organizations (Although Team Rocket was a reoccurring set). He had even traveled with different Pokemon for a while, before going their separate ways (A headstrong Sudowoodo had followed him through Johto until it had found itself falling in love with a Ditto at a Daycare and had decided to stay. A sweet-tempered Pidove had stuck with him until evolving and joining a flock of wild Unfezants. An aggressive Machamp had stayed a month until a Trainer needed a helping hand in a battle and the muscular Pokemon decided battling was for it and Harry gave him his blessing. On and on it went.)

Now, however, Harry had found his own Pokemon, one that had chosen _him_ over power or familiarity or a group of her own kind (and they'd run into a couple, these last two months together). He'd found her scaring naughty teens in the middle of the night in a city in Sinnoh, laughing as they ran screaming from her. His own laughter had caught her interested red eyes, and Wizard and Pokemon became inseparable.

And so they were, a pair of pranksters wandering together until he'd finally decided to settle down in a small cottage in the countryside of Unova. During his travels, his love of all things Pokemon had brought many different jobs dealing with them to his attention, but, more than anything, _caring_ for them was what attracted him the most.

So, with a bit of work, a few different letters of recommendations, a couple of tests, and finally buying himself a single pokeball for his little friend (At her insistence), he was able to get a Pokemon Breeding Licence and start up a small business of sorts.

Looking up at his cottage, the simple sign reading _**Mischievous Eggs**_ hanging off the roof over the porch, the twenty-three-year-old smiled. Mischief the Misdreavus crooned sweetly from directly behind him, grinning happily at the sign that was named in her honor, the bright green scarf on her head bearing their new symbol, an egg with a "Scary Face" on it.

Mean Look _was_ her favorite move, after all, along with Taunt, Astonish, and Hex.

"Let's get started, shall we, Mis?" the Wizard asked; Mischief bobbed her head happily and sang one of her rarer, happiness-inducing croons, spiraling through the wall of the house and leaving a chuckling Harry behind to levitate his crate of Mystery Eggs in.

He was looking forward to seeing them hatch and find either good homes or go on to live long, happy lives in the wild. Humming along with his Partner, Harry Potter smiled to himself.

It was good to be alive.

 **A/N:** Feel free to suggest prompts and such, like Baby Pokemon Shenanigans, someone trying to buy his business from him, Mischief getting up to her namesake, whichever! Most if not all chapters are going to be small, just cute/happy little things to get me in the Pokemon mindset and such.

Also, why a Misdreavus, you ask? Because I haven't seen him with one before and, come one, they evolve in to the MAGICAL Pokemon, Mismagius!

It seemed honestly too perfect to give up ^-^

Anyways,

Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 1: First Egg

**A/N:** Here's some more!

 **Eggs**

 _ **Chapter One:**_ _First Egg_

Harry was carefully turning an Egg over in it's incubator when Mischief came rushing out of the next room, trilling excitedly and flying in circles around him.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" He laughed, carefully closing the incubator's lid and following the Misdreavus. The cottage had several small rooms, including a "Play" Area where hopeful 'parents' could see the future Pokemon playing, a bedroom for Harry himself, a large kitchen, and a large bathroom that looked similar to a Pokemon Grooming Salon (With a small shower and bathing closet connected to his room, for Harry, of course). Each room was separated, as much as possible, by Pokemon Type, with exceptions (The Normal, Bug, Ghost, and Fighting Types could safely room together, as could the Grass, Poison, Steel, and Rock. Fire, Flying, Water, Psychic, and Electric all had their own rooms, due to highly accident-prone infants those Types tended to produce.).

The room Harry's Partner lead him to was the Electric Room, the door painted pale gold with a cartoon thundercloud sticker on the door. Pushing it open, the twenty-three-year-old poked his head through, and smiled as Mischief flew in excited circles around one of the three incubators in the room. Each one could hold three eggs, however he'd only been putting one in them so far, knowing better than to overwhelm himself.

Walking over to the incubator, he felt his own excitement rise as the small, palm-sized yellow-and-black egg within wriggled and shook. Carefully, the Wizard opened the incubator, Mischief swirling to a stop in order to peer eagerly over his shoulder. A few minutes passed, the rocking growing stronger, until, with a soft crackling noise, the top of the egg popped off, and a wet, little face poked through the opening, a sweet chirping noise escaping.

"Hello, there, sweetheart," Harry breathed, ecstatic as what he now saw was a Pichu, wriggled it's way from its shell. "Welcome to the world." Mischief crooned happily, flying down to sweep the empty egg up and out of the incubator and away, where it would be studied and recorded later. Harry reached under the incubator to the waiting box of baby blankets, pulling two out, before using one to gently wipe the baby clean, humming softly as it cried and sparked small, weak bites of static at him, eyes swollen shut just like a kitten from his Old World would be, big ears half-folded.

Once all the egg-slime was wiped away and the sticky blanket tossed into the hamper nearby, the snuffling, fluffy infant was found to be male, and Harry promptly named him James.

"Shh, shh," he crooned, trying to sooth the tiny Pichu as he cocooned the infant and carefully carried him to the nearby table, where multiple nest-cubbies were settled and a small feeding station was stocked with several bottles of different sizes and Electric-type Formula and baby food. "Easy, Jamie, here you go," the Wizard murmured after neatly filling the smallest bottle they had half-way with formula. The baby settled immediately, tiny, _tiny_ paws curling against Harry's fingers and, well, it's safe to say that his heart just _melted_.

"Meet our newest family member, Mischief," the Wizard murmured when the Misdreavus returned, and she crooned, tentatively brushing the edge of her rippled, dress-like limbs against baby James's head. The Pichu snuffled sleepily, pulling away from the almost-empty bottle to yawn hugely, sparks stuttering from his cheeks, before slipping to sleep. Harry carefully settled the tiny Mouse-Pokemon into a Cubby-Nest, and wrote his name, Hatch Date, and species on the small card attached to the glass door.

"Our first Egg," he murmured, beaming at the tiny, sleeping form. "One of many, hopefully." Mischief nodded happily, and crooned a low, long note, making the gems studding her neck gleam, sucking away any fear or anxiety the baby might be feeling at the moment, guaranteeing nothing but good dreams. "Let's let him sleep, okay? We've got paperwork to fill out now," Harry murmured, leading the way out of the room and towards the desk near the front of the cottage. He had a "Birth Certificate" to fill out and file, after all!

Humming happily, Harry got to work, smiling as he noted Mischief "Casually" flying through walls, disappearing to no doubt stare at the new baby eagerly, not that he could blame her.

"James Sirius Potter," he murmured, staring down at the certificate, before sliding it away.

He'd always wanted to name his first-born son that...

 **A/N:** There you go! Also, Kudos to **yzayfreak** for the prompt of a baby Pichu! There will be more shenanigans, no worries, and thanks for reviewing! I have all prompts in a separate folder, and I will be doing my best to use ALL of them, and will give kudos, okay?

Again, prompts welcome, and I hoped you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 2: Bath Time

**A/N:** Here's another! ^-^

 **Eggs**

 _ **Chapter Two:**_ _Bath Time_

To say that little Jamie lived up to his namesakes would be an _understatement_. There was not a single day, after the little Pichu's eyes fully opened, that Harry didn't find his 'son' in _some_ kind of mess. And Mischief didn't help at all, unless you count making sure nothing got broken or too dangerous happened, the Misdreavus _encouraged_ the Pichu to make a mess.

Sighing as he stared down at the torn bag of flour on the floor, Harry rubbed a hand over his face with a yawn, tracking the baby by the tiny flour paw-prints, which lead directly to the playroom, where he could hear the crooning of his Partner and Jamie's giggles.

"Okay, you two," he sighed, shaking his head at the currently pure-white duo of troublemakers, little Jamie blinking up at him with infant-blue eyes from around the yellow gummie treat he wasn't supposed to have until _after_ his afternoon nap. Mischief had the decency to look mildly guilty at least, but otherwise was unrepentant, floating slowly towards him and leaving a light cloud of flour to float through the air.

"Bath time," Harry announced determinedly, padding forward to scoop Jamie up, making the Pichu coo happily and stuff the last bit of gummie into his mouth, making his cheeks bulge. "Don't eat so fast, Jamie," Harry could only sigh. "You don't want to choke, do you?" The Pichu stopped chewing for a moment, ears quivering as he cocked his little head to the side, before giving a muffled chirp and going back to happily chewing. "What am I going to do with you?" Harry sighed, using his free hand to push the bathroom door open, Mischief already flying cheerful circles around the Newborn Sink. Since this was Jamie's first bath, Harry would wash Mischief first, so that the infant would see that there wasn't anything to worry about. The last thing the little one needed was to start sparking in water. He already hurt himself with his Spark attack, just like most Pichu's did, no need to amplify the power.

"Sit here and watch your Aunty, Jamie," Harry ordered the Pichu gently, setting him on the counter next to the sink and starting the water as Mischief settled into the sink.

"Pi?" Jamie asked, scrambling over to the edge to peer at the Misdreavus with huge blue eyes as Harry lifted the shower-head attachment and turned the water onto a gentle spray. It would be harder to get the flour off, but he wasn't about to effectively _power wash_ his Partner or 'son'. Mischief cooed gleefully, red eyes shutting with bliss as the warm water sprayed over her, temporarily turning the flour to gunk as Harry tried to rinse a good amount off.

"See, Jamie? It's okay," he coaxed the tiny Pichu, who's tail and ears were straight up and shivering uncertainly. Harry grabbed one of the infant washrags and poured some soap onto it, carefully using one hand to hold the sprayer and the other to scrub as Mischief's body. It took several minutes, but, eventually, the Misdreavus was clean.

"Now we dry her off," Harry told the Pichu as he pulled the battery-powered blow-dryer from under the counter, and beginning to do just tat. The sound of the dryer startled the baby, making him squeak and spark for a moment, but then he was cooing happily as Harry playfully blew air over him as well as Mischief, making the two Pokemon laugh happily as the Wizard chuckled softly.

"And done!" he declared, and Mischief shook herself and then did a flip, making James chirp happily as the Misdreamus laughed again. "Your turn, sweetheart," he said, gently picking the Pichu up and setting him in the sink. James chirped up at him uncertainly, but didn't try to run when the water turned on. Carefully, Harry let it spray the infant's paws first, getting startled chirps before the baby's curiosity reared and he soon had the baby swatting at the falling water with bright giggles. Carefully, the Wizard got a new rag and began to wipe off the flour.

It took several minutes longer than Mischief's had, both because Harry was being extra careful, and because James decided that running around the sink, in and out of the water, and squirming away from Harry's touches were all great fun.

"Okay, okay, that's enough," he chuckled, turning off the water and making the Pichu pout. "Time to dry off, Jamie, come on," he coaxed, smiling as the Pichu perked back up and tried to climb out of the sink, Mischief swooping down to give him a boost back onto the counter, where he patted his paws together and repeatedly said his name, bouncing in place. Laughing at the adorable picture, Harry obligingly began blow-drying the Pichu off, making him giggle and squirm and pat at the blowing air happily.

It was after he was dry that Harry started laughing some more, because the Pichu's fur had fluffed up ridiculously, little flickers of static crackling in the fluff as he giggled along with Harry.

"Look at you, James Potter," the Wizard chuckled, carefully scooping the baby up and trying to smooth the fur down, only for it to stick to his skin, like rubbing a balloon over your hair. Still chuckling, he carried the cheerful infant back to his room and made him a half-bottle of formula, since his menace of a Partner had given the baby treats already. Despite his fluffy state and happiness, Harry found the Pichu slipping almost immediately asleep in his arms after the baby finished his bottle.

Tucking James into his Cubby, the Wizard could only sigh fondly before doing a quick round to all the incubators, and then back to the kitchen, sighing at the mess that awaited him.

"Mis?" Mischief crooned behind him, and Harry turned, face softening as the smiling Misdreavus offered him the broom, the dustpan sitting on her head. He could only chuckle and accept them both, shaking his head.

"Go on, you troublemaker," he told her fondly, earning a cheeky grin from the Ghost-Type, before she flew through a wall to clean up whatever gummies she'd left in the playroom. Shaking his head, Harry got to cleaning, chuckling as he decided he needed to Mischief-Proof the Kitchen.

And, if over the next several days, he found a dirty duo of Pokemon always waiting eagerly at the bathroom door after his afternoon trips into the nearby town, well, he always _was_ a pushover for children.

Even grown ones like Mischief.

 **A/N:** Kudos to **suntan140** for the Bath Time Shenanigans prompt (And a bit of a head-nod to the Anon called **Mim** who will get a proper Mischief Chapter later, no worries!)

Mis' is a total pushover when it comes to babbu's, lolz!


	4. Chapter 3: Guests

**A/N:** And another one bites the dust~

 **Eggs**

 _ **Chapter Three:**_ _Guests_

Harry had just finished rotating all of the eggs, James perched on his shoulder happily, when Mischief flew in crooning excitedly.

"What is it?" He asked her, but the Misdreavus just continued to do loop-de-loops before flying back towards the front of the cottage. Blinking, Harry turned his head, and met Jamie's only recently-turned amber eyes. Just as he started towards the front, the doorbell chimed, and he smiled.

"Ah, we've got visitors," he murmured, nodding. Of _course_ Mischief would be excited. They'd only gotten visited by Professor Rowan once in the last three months, and Nurse Joy twice for Jamie's check-ups and shots. Hearing his Partner chattering in welcome, Harry stepped into the Welcoming Hall next to the desk, and smiled warmly at the two men standing there, one of them the familiar face of Professor Rowan, and the other only vaguely familiar. His bright blond hair was spiky and his blue eyes bright and intelligent as he smiled faintly at Mischief while the Ghost-Type circled him excitedly.

"Pi!" James called, gaining everyone's attention as Harry chuckled.

"Welcome to Mischievous Eggs, stranger," he greeted easily. "Welcome back, Professor."

"Harry," the stern man greeted gruffly, pulling a bag of treats from his pocket with a slight smirk as Mischief squealed excitedly. "I see young Mischief here is keeping up with her namesake, hmm?" He chuckled lowly as he handed the Misdreavus a treat.

"Indeed, and is teaching James here to do the same," he agreed with a low laugh, the Pichu in question wiggling hopefully until Harry gently settled him on the desk.

"And that would be the reason for bringing Volkner here to visit," the older man told him, breaking the treat in his hand in half and handing them one at a time to the Pichu, knowing from their talks via email that James had a tendency to shove the whole treat in his mouth despite the threat of choking on it, too eager for the snack and too young to care yet. "Volkner is the Gym Leader of Sunnyshore, and is Sinnoh's leading expert in Electric-Type Pokemon. James here is getting to the right age that training his Attack moves would be good. It'll lesson the damage he does to himself and start teaching him control of his instinctive emotional abilities." Harry nodded, and turned to the Gym Leader as James chirped and cooed happily up at the Professor, beaming.

"Harry Potter," the Wizard offered the slightly-older man, holding out a hand; Volkner took it without hesitation, offering a half-smile.

"Volkner Taren. And this is James?" He asked, crouching down a bit so his keen blue eyes could meet the curious amber of the Pichu's. He offered the little Pokemon a small smile, and pulled out a pokeball. "James, I've got someone who wants to meet you. Is that okay?" He asked, glancing up at Harry, who nodded, Mischief floating down to hover next to James in a mix of curiosity and protectiveness. Volkner pressed the open button and, in a bright flash of red, his Raichu appeared, shaking his ears and flicking his tail with a soft crackle, looking around with interest.

"Pi!" Jamie squealed in surprise, ears and tail shooting straight up, eyes wide; Raichu's eyes locked on him and offered a warm smile.

"Rai!" He greeted back, and the two of them moved closer, the Raichu's face peering over the edge of the desk so that they were face-to-face. Harry hid a smile as James took all of two seconds to examine his older Evolution, before the Pichu pressed their cheeks together in a happy chirp, sparks glittering as Raichu laughed.

"It looks like they'll get along just fine," he announced, nodding happily as the Pichu and Raichu began to chatter at one another, James's tail wagging gleefully.

"Let's leave them to it, shall we?" Rowan asked with a nod. "I want to take a look at your other specimens, maybe get a feel on how close they are to hatching. I know my compatriot in Alola is eager to know if his donation eggs are any closer to hatching and whether the change in climate will affect them." Harry bobbed his head, leading the Professor away, glancing back only once to see Volkner murmuring to James and the intently listening Mischief as he left.

He wasn't worried. His Partner would make sure James didn't get hurt, and both Raichu and his Trainer seemed a good enough sort.

"This way, Professor," he said, turning his focus back to work.

And, if Volkner and his Raichu returned once a week for the next two months, or James started trying to use his electricity more in the hopes of showing off, well, Harry wasn't going to complain. He knew his 'son' would have to grow up one day, after all. It was why he wanted to be a Breeder anyways, wanted to watch Pokemon grow and change and be happy and healthy.

Still, he couldn't help but wistfully recall the little, bitty Pichu he could once hold in one palm, who would get dirty just to have a bath, as he watched James and Raichu wrestle and spark at one another in the yard, the Pichu standing tall and confident as his abilities grew with him.

He would miss his little Jamie when he grew up, but, for now...

"Snack time, you two!" He called, carrying a small bowl of fruits and gummies out, getting happy cheers from the two Mouse-Pokemon, Mischief swooping down to snag her own treat as well as he did.

It was a good time to be together.

 **A/N:** Short, yes, but here's the next one!

Kudos to **ShionStar** for asking for a Gym Leader, with a nod at **Jaiyere** who will get a proper chapter for House Visit's later.

Thanks for all the prompts, some are really interesting!

Looking forward to more!

Oh and:

 **Taren** \- Welsh boy's name meaning Thunder

I though it was an appropriate last name for Volkner.


	5. Chapter 4: Mischief UNmanaged

**A/N:** Using two prompts for this one because they fit well together!

THANKS FOR ALL THE FEEDBACK LOVE YOU ALL

 **Eggs**

 _ **Chapter Four:**_ _Mischief UNmanaged_

Mischief sang happily as she circled around Jamie in the backyard. Harry had to go to Professor Rowan's to pick up an emergency crate of Eggs, because they'd gotten too many from the Daycare and could only give so many away to travelers. As a result, she'd been given the responsibility of watching Jamie and the Eggs for several hours, which was a step up from the usual hour that she was in charge while Harry went to town every afternoon.

 _"Play!"_ Jamie cried out happily, chasing after the Misdreavus's shadow with a laugh. _"What are we gonna play, Aunty?"_ Mischief grinned down at him, her red eyes catching on something bright red floating high in the air.

 _"What's that?"_ she wondered, making Jamie go quiet as he stared too, ears quivering and tail slowly wagging. _"...Stay here, Jamie. I'll bring it back so you can see, too,"_ she told him, and the Pichu nodded, sitting down. Nodding, pleased that her little Pichu was willing to wait, Mischief flew swiftly towards the bright red thing.

It was weird and round, and smelled strange, a bright gold ribbon trailing under it. She remembered human children dragging them around before, when she'd haunted the city where she'd met Harry. She'd never really known what they were called, just that they would fly free if let go, and exploded to nothing if poked with something sharp (Ah, the yummy fear she'd eaten when popping one suddenly, sharp and short but sweet...).

Cautious, the Misdreavus bumped the Red Thing, making it bounce away a little, but continue floating. Curious, she floated above it and settled her rippled limbs against it, pushing carefully. It went down obligingly, but, when she moved, it started back up again.

Deciding she'd played enough, she flew down and grabbed the ribbon-leash of the Thing, and flew back down to her Pichu, training the Red Thing behind her. They would let it free again when they were done, she knew, so there was nothing to worry about.

 _"It smells funny!"_ Jamie declared, sneezing after he'd sniffed the Thing, and Mischief could only nod in agreement. The two had some fun, poking and chasing the thing for a little while, before they made a truly marvelous discovery by accident.

James had tried jumping on the Thing, landing on it and making it bounce, only for it to start lifting into the air, bring the Pichu with it. Mischief gaped a little, startled, as her Pichu began to awkwardly hover, before she slowly circled the startled, fascinated Jamie and the Thing.

 _"...I have an idea,"_ she announced, a bright grin, which had Jamie's tail wagging in happy excitement. His Aunty's ideas were usually a _lot_ of fun.

 _ **Three Hours Later...**_

Harry could only stare up at the ceiling of his cottage in bewilderment, taking in the tiny, muddy paw-prints coating the cream color. Looking around, he spotted several different things knocked down, from boxes of ingredients to bowls and plates to baskets of laundry he had set up well off the floor just for his trip.

"What the..." Taking in all the damage, he carefully set the crate in his arms down on the Welcome Desk, wandering through the cottage after the sound of giggling and cackling. Stepping into the kitchen, Harry stared up at the ceiling, where he found the cause of the mess.

Mischief and Jamie were hovering together, the Pichu kicking off the ceiling to float after her Aunty, tied to a bright red balloon by its ribbon and covered in mud, mashed food, and what looked like strawberry jelly, with Mischief just as messy. The two of them looked at him and immediately tried to make themselves look innocent.

...Only Jamie could pull it off.

"...You're cleaning this all up, Mischief," he told her simply, shaking his head and moving back to the Desk. He had Eggs to settle in.

Listening to the two Pokemon scamper around and the giggles Jamie was letting out, however, _did_ make him smile.

At least they had fun.

 **A/N:** Kudos to the Anonymous **Mim** and the lovely **ultima-owner**! Here's the Mischief chapter I promise, Mim! And, well, Balloons

XD

Reviews are welcome~! ^-^


	6. Chapter 5: New Member

**A/N:** Here you go!

 **Eggs**

 _ **Chapter Five:**_ _New Member_

Harry was woken at the ungodly hour of two in the morning when Mischief bounced off his chest with a squeal.

"I'm up, wazzat?" He slurred, scrambling for his glasses and shoving them haphazardly onto his face as his Partner babbled. "Mis? What's wrong?" She shook her head and beamed brightly, flinging herself through his bedroom door, only to poke her head back through and crooning happily at him. "I'm coming, hold your horses," he yawned, stumbling from the bed and following her down the hall. He poked his head into the Electric Room, but Jamie was fast asleep, snoring away happily in his Cubby, tail twitching. Smiling, Harry wandered away, into one of the General Rooms, and blinked as he saw one of the Eggs had begun to hatch, rocking back and forth violently.

"Ah, I see," he murmured, hurrying over and gently opening the lid, smiling softly down at the blue egg, the black spikes on it and two ovals of white gleaming oddly in the dim light of the incubator. Mischief was quick to scoop up the needed blankets and almost force them into Harry's arms, making him chuckle as he accepted them.

"Ready to meet our newest family member, Mischief?" The Misdreavus crooned eagerly, all but quivering in excitement as the Egg began to crack.

"There you are," Harry murmured, pleased, as the top of the Egg broke off, a tiny black-and-blue head popping out with a high-pitched yip, eyes shut and black ears curled in. The tiny canine that forced it's way out of the Egg was easily half-a-size bigger than James had been, the tiny, soft bone nubs on it's paws gleaming wetly as it wriggled.

"Come here, little one," Harry murmured to the Riolu as he quickly scooped it up to begin cleaning, Mischief darting in to snatch up the Egg happily to be studied and recorded. The Riolu wriggled and whined and yipped unhappily as Harry cleaned it off, easily discovering that it was a male, as a majority of its species was. He would have been surprised at a female, considering it was something of a long shot, but, then again, the Potter Luck could trigger at the oddest times.

"Shh, shh," he murmured, wrapping the baby up tightly in a soft blue blanket, moving to the feeding table to make a bottle of Fighting-Type Formula as quick as he could, chuckling and cooing as the tiny Riolu tried to growl and bite at his fingers and the blanket. "Easy, Albus, easy," he chuckled, placing the nipple at the infants mouth. The newly named Potter bit down and began to suckle rapidly, only to stop and cry out unhappily for a few seconds before latching on again.

"Meet Albus, Mischief," Harry told his Partner when she returned to stare at the baby happily. "Albus Severus Potter. He'll be just as brave as both of them, no doubt, although much happier, hopefully," he murmured, rocking the baby gently until he fell into a fitful sleep. It took several tried before the much fussier infant was able to be put in his Cubby without immediately waking again, but a bit of humming from Harry and Mischief breathing in all the babe's anxiety and unhappiness helped.

Moving to the desk and filling out the paperwork for the newest Potter, Harry checked the time and yawned tiredly. It was a quarter to three, and Jamie had a tendency of getting up at the crack of dawn.

He was going back to bed.

"I suppose you'll watch them both for the rest of the night?" Harry asked Mischief, who bobbed her head excitedly, beaming. "Of course," he chuckled, gently rubbing her head as he started back towards his room. "Night, Mischief." Yawning again, the Wizard went back to bed with a smile on his face.

He was looking forward to introducing James to his little brother in the morning.

 **A/N:** Kudos to **kitsunerocker** and **Shelby-The-Red-Mew** who both wanted a Baby Riolu!

And yes, the next baby will be Lilly Luna, so we'll have the set, lolz!

See you next chapter!


	7. Chapter 6: Exhausted

**A/N:** Did you know Riolu's Hidden Ability is Prankster? XD Ugh-oh~

 **Eggs**

 _ **Chapter Six:**_ _Exhausted_

He took it all back.

He regretted introducing James and Albus. He regretted having a Partner who would actively encourage _every single_ act of her namesake as long as nothing was broken or in danger. He regretted getting up in the morning.

Groaning into the grass as the two young Pokemon giggled and laughed on his back, Harry regretted a lot of things in his life, but, at the moment, he regretted letting Volkner bring his fellow Gym Leader Maylene, especially as the tiny, pink-haired Fighting-Type Expert had insisted on him working alongside Al as the Riolu pup learned a few meditation movements, a beginners' form of Tai Chi and yoga that would help his Attacks later.

It hadn't actually seemed very hard, at first, and Harry had been agreeable to practicing the Tai Chi.

It was the Yoga that would be his end, and his furry children thought it was hilarious.

"Maybe you should take it easy for a while, Harry," the young girl laughed, grinning as her own Lucario nodded with a smirk. Harry grunted, Jamie and Al bouncing on his back and giggling mightily, the Pichu having firmly taken to his 'Older Brother' role by showing Al all the tricks he'd learned from his Aunty. Of course, Mischief helped them both, although she'd been settling down a bit now that there were two babies to watch after.

It didn't help that Al had _yet_ to sleep through a night, usually taking a couple of short naps in the afternoon or after playing with Jamie, but the currently infant-blue-eyed pup was fussy and curious and had, unfortunately, gotten the Ability 'Prankster', which, while he fit in wonderfully with the rest of the Potter Family, meant that, once in a while, Harry found himself startled by some little trick or trap, usually aided by James and Mischief. (He did _not_ appreciate the mud in his favorite slippers. Everyone got a time-out for that and a stern talking to. There had yet to be a repeat, but Harry was keeping an eye out for it.)

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," he grunted, groaning as he slowly rolled over to give the grinning girl the stink-eye, and Volkner too as the Electric Expert just smirked and pretended to focus on the laptop he was rigging for Harry to use. Apparently the fact that Harry's only form of advertisement was by word-of-mouth was mildly horrifying for the man who had literally either created or helped create every technological and electrical advancement in the Sinnoh Region (and helped on other Regions too with his fellow genii). So, he had taken it upon himself to pretty much re-make Harry's rarely used laptop (Outside keeping in contact with his friends at the Labs, the Joy's, and a few specific Daycare's, and to research recipes to try, it tended to be left in the locked drawer in the Welcome Desk, where little paws couldn't get to it), and to help him create a website featuring Mischievous Eggs and its inhabitants and even something about a 'Forum'?

Harry had no idea but it kept the easily-bored genius interested and out of his kitchen, which was good for him.

(The less said about the one day Harry made a run to town and left Volkner in charge of getting the babies a snack, the better. He still hadn't gotten the burned spot on the ceiling to go away, and he still found charred pieces of gummies in weird places.)

"If you're done resting, now, we could totally start on the agility workout!" Maylene announced, grinning as Jamie and Al both cheered excitedly as they pounced on their 'parent', digging tiny paws into his stomach as they babbled at him, urging him to get up while he grimaced and grunted, lips twitching. 'Agility Training' was really just another name for playing Tag/Tickle Monster.

"I bet the two of you can't catch Lucario before Raichu catches you," he announced, making the two turn their attention on their older Evolutions, eyes big and excited, Al even growling playfully and Jamie chirping. Lucario and Raichu shared a look, before the orange Mouse Pokemon sparked at the two with a playful chirp, and Lucario darted away with a bark-like laugh. Immediately, the two babies were squealing and darting away, giggling and stumbling as they went.

Harry could only chuckle softly as he slumped against the grass, eyes closing as Maylene cheered and encouraged the two babies, calling advice and laughing brightly.

Listening to it all, the sun playing against his eye-lids, Harry smiled to himself.

He didn't regret anything.

...Except maybe ever leaving Volkner in his kitchen. _That_ was a regret.

 **A/N:** Kudos to, well, really just **ShionStar** again, since, look! Another Gym Leader!

Thanks for all the prompts, looking forward to more!


	8. Chapter 7: Taste of Nostalgia

**A/N:** Keep the prompts coming and I'll keep writing the fluff!

 **Eggs**

 _ **Chapter Seven:**_ _Taste of Nostalgia_

Glancing out the kitchen window to check on the babies, Harry was pleased to see that the two were still playing, or, well, 'fighting' was what he supposed they were trying to do. Considering Al only knew Foresight and Jamie knew Thunder Shock and how to use his Static Ability as a very weak form of Spark, well, the two tended to just start wrestling and play tag. Occasionally, Mischief, who was watching them, would dive down and use a drastically powered down Mean Look, and chase the two of them around the yard.

Shaking his head fondly, Harry turned his attention back to the task at hand.

Baking.

The recipes for various Pokemon Treats were easy to find with some Internet and a search bar, and, with all the different people he'd met and learned from, knowing little tricks or secret recipes was a given. At the moment, he was making what his friend Maude in Unova called Little Surprise Cookies. It was a simple little thing, just a generic PokéFood cookie recipe that any Type of Pokemon could eat, but it was known for being bland. So, Maude had shown him how to add little bites of flavor, by mincing up a few different berries, gummies, and other treats and mixing them into a bowl. The end result sort of looked like sugar-cookies with sprinkles and funfetti mixed in, little pieces of different things making the cream-colored treats colorful.

Harry had only minced up a few Oran berries and a couple of yellow and red gummies, as those were a favorite of his troublesome fur children (and yes, he counted his Partner in that number). Now he was carefully twisting the dough into shapes, making hearts and bows and stars and lightning bolts and even a couple of bone-shaped ones. These would be going in the locked Treat Jar that sat on top of the fridge, which looked and opened like a pokeball if you turned the 'button' in the right combination. Each of his little ones would get _one_ Treat after dinner if they were good, or else they'd get time-out, but that was a well-worked routine by now.

Glancing out the window again as he set the first platter of treats in the oven to bake, Harry couldn't help but smile as he saw Al tackle Mischief with a cry, Jamie squeaking and Sparking in surprise and sending himself stumbling with a laugh as Mischief pretended to faint under the 'mighty warrior Albus' as the pup gestured and made smug noises and Jamie clapped.

Really, they were too cute some times.

Taking a moment to check on the Eggs, Harry was surprised when the doorbell chimed.

"Coming!" He called, wiping his hands on his pants absently as he padded towards the door. It had opened and a young woman with deeply tanned skin and dark orange dreadlocks stood there, grinning brightly, amber eyes half-hidden behind rectangular sunglasses. She was wearing white short-shorts and a deep blue tank-top, with blue-and-white seashell flip-flops on.

"Harry, my friend!" She greeted warmly, and he couldn't help but laugh brightly, moving towards her as she threw her arms open. "Come into my arms once more, brother!"

"Leinani! When did you crawl out of the water, you little crab?" he teased, laughing as he scooped the Alolan native off her feet, making her laugh brightly as he rocked her back an forth.

"You're one to talk, Mr. Eggman!" she teased back, grinning impishly. "I should have known you'd crawl away to the middle of nowhere to hide like some hermit with only Eggs for company! Should have called you a Chansey, you fuss so much over the little ones, and look, here you are, fussing still!" She laughed, hugging him tightly as he set her down. "When I heard from that silly Professor of ours that you'd gotten yourself that licence to sell and breed Eggs, I thought 'well, that's the last I'll see of him for the next few seasons' but then the Old Man told me one of his little sayings, you know the ones." Harry nodded, grinning warmly. Yes, he did know Old Man Puleleiite's sayings.

"Was it the one about the tide or the turtles?" he asked, amused; his friend rolled her eyes.

"Neither," she responded, and then she leaned back and folded her hands and tried to speak in a droning, sage-like voice, just like her grandfather did. "'The Moon does not wait for the Sun to set, but chases it across the sky. Just as you must chase after your friend, for, if the Moon stood still, we would not have the Night and Day'." Harry blinked.

"Well, that's a new one," he mused; Leinani nodded in agreement.

"But it got me out of the water, didn't it?" She asked, grinning; Harry could only smile and nod, before the chirping sound of the kitchen timer went off.

"Ah, that'll be the treats I made for the babies," he stated, blinking, before making a 'follow me' gesture. "Come on, tell me all about what you've done this past year. I've missed you and your stories!" The Alolan could only laugh as she followed after him agreeably.

"I got my youngest Crabrawler to a high enough level to learn Crabhammer, although the silly thing still likes to climb on top of the Old Man's hut and threaten the Pikipeks," she told him exasperatedly, before her face lit up as they reached the kitchen, and she trotted past Harry to stare out the window. "Are those your babies?!" She squealed excitedly, and Harry laughed and nodded.

"The Misdreavus is my Partner Mischief, but the two little ones trying to gang up on her are my babies. James the Pichu was first, and Albus only hatched a few weeks ago." Leinani cooed at them and waved when they saw her, the three Pokemon happily waving back before making it a race to see who could get to the back door first.

Mischief won, of course, floating through the door laughing as the two babies whined and struggled through the doorway after Harry asked his friend to open it for them.

"Boys, meet Leinani. She's a good friend of mine from Alola. She raises and trains Crabrawlers and Crabominables for competitions." Jamie and Al both cooed and crowded up to her, little eyes wide with interest as the Alolan girl knelt down with a bright smile.

"Hey there, little brothers," she greeted happily. "It's so nice to meet you!" The two babies grinned brightly up at her, before the smell of the freshly baked treats caught their noses and they were suddenly swarming around Harry's feet, whining and making their eyes as big and watery as possible.

"Oh no you don't," he told them firmly. "No treats until after dinner, and only if you're good, understand?" They both pouted, but seemed mollified as he continued. "That goes for you too, Mis. No treats." The Misdreavus, who had been on her way to stuffing one of said treats into her mouth, pouted, but reluctantly put the star-shaped cookie back down under her Partner's stern look. Leinani laughed at him.

"So heartless, brother! How can you say no to those little faces?" She grinned impishly at him and Harry snorted, rolling his eyes.

"All I have to do is remind myself that those same little faces are responsible for the messes left all over the house. That tends to work," he teased back, and gently shooed his fur children away as he began putting more cookies in the over. Leinani scooped the two babies up to sit on her lap at the table to watch him, cooing and petting them both happily.

"I'm surprised that there aren't more little rascals running around, to be honest," she told him easily, smiling as Albus curiously pulled one of her dreads, comparing it to the black appendage that came off of his head, looking thoughtful. She only stopped him when he moved to bite it curiously. "Didn't you get a bunch of Eggs?" Harry hummed.

"Actually, I only have about a third of the full capacity of Egg's I could carry and handle here," he told her honestly. "I'm pacing myself, to make sure I don't get overwhelmed. The last thing I want to do is end up neglecting a baby because I have too many at once, you know? I actually started out with less, but this year's breeding season has been very fertile, so I recently got a good few more."

"Huh," she said, nodding. "That sounds responsible. Good for you!" Harry rolled his eyes and the two of them continued to banter back and forth for a good long while.

Leinani ended up having to spend the night, Harry giving her his bed while he curled up in the play room on a pile of PokéPlushies. He was happy, content, and nostalgic to wake up the next day to the smell of Razz Berry Pancakes, a favorite of Leinani's.

He really had missed his friend.

 **A/N:** Kudos for **Angel wolf11021** who wanted baking, and another nod at **Jaiyere** for another guest!

Do you guys like my Alolan OC? ^-^ I do~!

Don't forget to keep reviewing and prompting, guys!

 **Leinani** \- Polynesian for Beautiful Child

 **Puleleiite** \- Samoan meaning Ruler Who Can Tell The Future


	9. Chapter 8: It's a Girl

**A/N:** (Bursts through your computer screen)

HEEEERES LILY~!

(Runs away)

 **Eggs**

 _ **Chapter Eight:**_ _It's a Girl_

Leinani ended up staying with the Potters for a week, helping keep an eye on the two babies and even bringing out her oldest and strongest Crabominable to let them practice their attacks. In that week, the infant-blue had faded from Al's eyes, leaving them a bright crimson color.

"They grow up so fast," Harry mused with a small smile, watching as the two babies practiced, bouncing off of the surprisingly tolerable Fighting Pokemon's massive arms. The two baby Pokemon had learned new moves this last week, with Volkner and Maylene doing their usual training on top of Leinani helping out. Watching little Al use Quick Attack, and determined Jamie use Tail Whip to try and help.

"They're cute kids," Leinani agreed happily, munching on one of the muffin's Harry had made for breakfast.

"I feel kind of guilty, to be honest," the Wizard admitted as he accepted his cup of tea from Mischief when the Misdreavus floated over. Leinani sent him a confused look. "Well, before Albus was hatched, I hadn't tried to teach James anything to do with battling. Even when Volkner first started coming by, it was only to teach him how to not hurt himself, not how to actually _battle_. But, Al is a _Fighting-Type_ Pokemon, and, seeing him try to grow stronger, to try and learn all he can, it got Jamie moving and... well..." He sighed, sitting down at the table across from his friend a little sadly. "I just think that, if I'd taken the initiative, James could be a lot further ahead by now than he is. I guess I'm just disappointed in myself."

"Hey now, get that thought out of your head, Harry Potter," the Alolan scolded sharply, frowning at him. "I _know_ you, maybe not everything, I doubt anyone does, but I still know you, Harry. And I know that you _love_ Pokemon, you love them and care for them and want them to be happy, more than being happy yourself." She leaned over the table with a serious look. "And I know you don't like to fight, you're not violent, and you avoid confrontation unless it's to step between to people to stop them. Knowing all this, knowing the way you think this way, it means that you're a compassionate person, Brother. And the fact that you chose to cuddle and love and play with James instead of try nd teach him to fight, it doesn't make you a bad parent or trainer or anything. It makes you a sweet, non-violent man who just wanted his baby to be a baby." She reached forward and patted his hand.

"There is absolutely no shame in that, Brother," she finished firmly, sitting back and taking another bite of her muffin; Harry couldn't help but smile gratefully at her.

"You're a good friend, Leinani," he told her; she grinned at him cheekily.

"The best!" She sang smugly, and Harry could only laugh but, before he could say anything, Mischief came barreling into the room through the wall, crooning excitedly and flying i circles, beaming.

"Oh?" Harry asked, setting his drink down. "So soon?" He murmured, getting to his feet with a smile as Mischief crooned and flew away. "It seems we're about to get another family member, if you'd like to see, Leinani," he told her; the Alolan's face lit up excitedly.

"Of course!" She agreed eagerly, and the two adults moved out of the kitchen, trusting the high-leveled Crabominable to keep a strict eye on the two babies. The two found themselves lead quickly to the Water/Ice room, a cartoon bubble with a snowflake in it resting on the pale blue door.

"Cute," Leinani murmured, and Harry could only shrug as he pushed the door open and slipped inside. Mischief was peering excitedly into the furthest incubator, making Harry hum with interest.

"It seems one of the eggs from your Region has decided to hatch today," he told his friend, padding over to peer into the white Egg, a single blue curl, looking almost like a cresting wave, curling up from the bottom of it. "Let's see what we have," he murmured, opening the incubator as the Egg rocked and tilted. Leinani peered around his shoulder eagerly, and the three watched in silence as the first crack started to form.

With the sound of cracking ice, the Egg fell apart, and out rolled a blind newborn, white fur wet with Egg slime and single, curly tail pulled in tight as it whined loudly.

"Keokeo," Leinani breathed softly, face bright and eyes soft as Mischief scooped up the Egg pieces to be recorded.

"An Alolan Vulpix," Harry agreed, carefully beginning to clean the wriggling, unhappy kit. It hadn't yet gotten the blue paws it would grow into, and he knew that, as it aged, it would gain more tails, but, at the moment, the cute newborn was pure white and single-tailed.

"It's a girl," he murmured, wrapping the clean baby in a blanket and smiling as she mouthed at his finger with a confused whimper. "Lily Luna Potter, welcome to the family," he told her, and Leinani cooed as she carefully handed him the bottle of Ice-Type Formula she'd prepared.

"Hey there, little moonflower," she cooed, Mischief appearing over her shoulder to coo as well, making the Alolan jump a bit, with a soft laugh. "What do you think, little sister? Isn't she cute?" The Misdreavus nodded happily, beaming down at the baby as little Lily suckled on the bottle strongly.

"Go and get the boys, would you, Mis?" Harry murmured as Lily finished her bottle and whined softly, snuggling into the blanket cutely. "They should meet their little sister." The Misdreavus nodded and flew away and, moments later, Harry was kneeling so that they curious babies could stare at the tiny, snoozing form.

"Ri?" Al asked, reaching out curiously.

"Careful, Al. She's only just hatched," Harry cautioned softly; the Riolu nodded seriously and tentatively brushed his fingertips over little Lily's head.

"Chu?" James asked, and Albus turned to him with an excited nod and a grin.

"Riolu!" He whispered back happily, and James perked up, shuffling closer to also carefully touch the baby's head. The two brothers cooed at her happily, beaming up at Harry, who couldn't help but smile.

His family was growing, and he couldn't be happier.

 **A/N:** Ta-da!

Kudos to **Angel wolf11021** who wanted a Vulpix, to **Pirouette Prisoner** & **Ie-maru** , who wanted LILY to be a Vulpix/Alolan Vulpix, to **Jostanos** who wanted an Alolan Egg to hatch into Lilly Luna, and a head-nod to **Wolf-mistress** , sorry she's not Shiny but keep an eye out and we'll see if one shows up (Winky face)

Also, to **Shelby-The-Red-Mew** A Plan Is Being Made, it may take a while, but, I promise, Things will Happen. ^-^

Oh, and **Jostanos** had questions I shall now answer:

 **Q: What are the Alolan Eggs?**

A: You'll have to wait and see, my friend, but now you know one was a Vulpix!

 **Q: Poke-Verse Timeline?**

A: Ash and Friends are in Sinnoh in this Timeline, because it fits with a prompt I got earlier (Shout Out to **suntan140**!)

See you next chapter!


	10. Chapter 9: Tantrum

**A/N:** Enjoy!

 **Eggs**

 _ **Chapter Nine:**_ _Tantrum_

"No, James," Harry said firmly for what seemed like the twentieth time that day, firmly taking the small purple, heart-shaped pillow from the Pichu and giving it back to the teary-eyed Lily. "We don't take things from others like that. It's Lily's pillow, you have the green one, remember?" He pointed at the exact same pillow where it lay on the blanket near where he was sitting on the Playroom floor. Al was snoozing contentadly on top of their large Snorlax plushy off to the side, gnawing on his own orange heart pillow. They were all gifts from the local Nurse Joy, called Heartbeat Pillows. They each had a small speaker in the center that played a recorded heartbeat which was supposed to be soothing to baby and injured Pokemon.

(Harry was honestly just relieved that the pillow got his fussy little Riolu to sleep through the whole night.)

The problem was that James wanted whatever pillow Lily had, and Harry _had_ switched them out a few times, not wanting to cause any fights, and, well, he had gotten a large crate of the things as a gift from Leinani before she left for a competition, so he could spare a few, but he'd quickly stopped when he realized it wasn't the pillow _itself_ but the fact that it was _Lily's_ pillow.

James, for all that he'd taken to independent, adventurous Albus like they'd hatched together, had decided that the shyer, needier Lily needed her pigtails pulled whenever he could get away with it.

"Pi!" James cried, stomping his foot and sparking as he pouted mightily, but Harry frowned down at him as he stroked a hand through the curly, cloud-like mop of fur that had recently grown onto the Vulpix kit's head.

(She truly had the Potter family hair now. Harry was so proud.)

"No." James' face screwed up, sparks growing, and, with a loud cry, the Pichu promptly set off a bright Thunder Shock, forcing Harry to roll away quickly as Lily began to cry, frightened.

"James Sirius Potter!" the Wizard shouted, only to find himself scrambling forward as the Pichu fainted, having gotten so upset he'd shocked himself rather badly. "James!" The Wizard quickly set Lily down so he could scoop his injured eldest up, cradling the burnt, unconscious, and still sparking Pichu against his chest, not caring about the bites of electricity or small burns he was getting himself. "Mischief! I need you to watch Albus and Lily, I have to run James to the Pokemon Center!" He called frantically; the Misdreavus all but threw herself through the nearest wall, eyes huge and worried, nodding rapidly to him and swooping down to gently herd the still-crying Vulpix over to the Snorlax Pillow the wide-eyed and frightened Albus was sitting on, fur standing up in alarm from the abrupt awakening.

Harry could do no more than spare a worried look at his two youngest, before he was tearing out the door, barefoot and uncaring as he darted away. It was a thirty-minute walk to the nearest Center, one that he was used to taking daily, but he made it this time in barely fifteen, Magic coiling through his muscles, Magic that he'd barely used in his time in this world, more because he had no wand and didn't want to risk Apparation around the babies than because he didn't want to.

"Nurse Joy!" He shouted, skidding through the door and almost falling, feet damp from the dewy grass.

"Oh dear, what's happened?" The pretty pink-haired woman asked, alarmed, as she scurried out from her office, her Blissey padding after her with wide lavender eyes.

"James hurt himself badly during a tantrum, he's unconscious and burned and I think he might have paralyzed himself as well," Harry rattled off frantically, hunched over his eldest a little as he cradled the still-sparking Pichu.

"Oh no, quick, give him here," Joy ordered, Blissey darting away surprisingly quickly, only to return rapidly wheeling a gurney. "We'll have to move quick before he hurts himself even more. Wait here," she ordered, pointing the distraught Wizard towards the waiting room, before she was gone, and Harry stared after her fearfully, burned fingers twitching uselessly as if to clutch James close again. Slowly, he shuffled over to the closest chair. and carefully sat down, his muscles finally having enough time to loudly protest their misuse.

The next twenty minutes were harrowing for the twenty-three-year-old, filled with constant worried glances at first the door to the medical rooms, then to the clock, then back again. He would have been pacing if his legs hadn't been cramping on and off again the entire time.

Despite this, when Nurse Joy came back out of the medical rooms, the Wizard surged to his feet, ignoring the way he swayed for a moment.

"Is he okay?" He asked; the woman smiled.

"He's going to be just fine," she told him kindly. "Blissey is finishing up putting a few bandages on him, but he's going to make a full recovery after something to eat and a nice, long nap." Harry slumped in relief. "Come over here, you can tell me what set off his tantrum while I bandage your hands, alright?" Harry agreed, exhausted and overwhelmed with relief, and didn't even mind that all the bandages on his hands were bright pink as he told the pretty young woman about the constant pulling and teasing and fussing his oldest had been doing around his youngest, admitting that he'd been thinking about asking the Professor for advice or one of his Daycare associates.

"I see," Nurse Joy said, leaning back and looking thoughtful. "What your Pichu is doing is trying to keep your attention. From what I've seen, your Riolu is very independent, he likes to be cuddled but not very often, just like your Pichu. Your newest Pokemon, however, is the opposite, and no doubt James is feeling like she's taking away all of your attention and is trying to take it back. They'll get better, but you may have to sit James down and talk to him about it. Young Pokemon are just like little children and, for the most part, they don't like sharing, especially with new siblings." Here she smiled wryly, and Harry couldn't help but grin at the reminder that the Joy Family beat the Weasley's by several dozen members.

"I'll do that, thank you, Nurse Joy," he told her warmly; the woman smiled and they both looked over as the door opened and Blissey padded in, James perched in her arms and covered nearly ear-tip to tail-tip in yellow bandages, wide amber eyes blinking out of the many layers of wraps.

"Oh dear," Nurse Joy sighed exasperatedly, and Harry could only laugh as the two of them began to de-mummify the Pichu.

Later that night, after Harry had comforted Lily and Albus and shown that yes, James was okay, and had gotten the two younger Pokemon to bed, the Wizard sat in the kitchen and talked to James about what had been going on.

Everything wasn't immediately perfect or fixed, and the Pichu still tended to pull on Lily's pigtails if he thought she was being too clingy, but the tantrums and fits stopped, and the Pichu didn't electrocute himself again.

And if maybe Lily was starting to get fed up with his attitude and actually pushed him into some mud when the Pichu pulled her tail for trying to snuggle Harry instead of play, well, everyone thought it was funny, even the mud-covered Pichu.

(Especially when she pushed Albus in, too)

 **A/N:** Some seriousness but not too much I hope!

Kudos to **yzayfreak** again for some more Pichu Problems (I realized that we'd yet to see James shock himself like normal Pichu did and I hadn't gotten to write a super-worried-parent!Harry yet so there you go!). Kudos to all the readers because this fic has almost hit 10,000 in Hits OMG THANK YOU

An Anonymous **Guest** asked if Harry would ever go back to the HP World and the answer is No. I threw in a bit of magic and some explanation this chapter, so I hope you like it?

Review and Prompt me, it's keeping me going~!


	11. Chapter 10: Reunions

**A/N:** AND back to Fluff! ^-^

 **Eggs**

 _ **Chapter Ten:**_ _Reunions_

When he had parted ways with each of his traveling companions, Harry had honestly never thought he would see any of them again. Even some of the human ones hadn't tried keeping in touch. He was fine with that, he knew he could come off as distant to people (Too focused on the Pokemon and not on the People, too ready to help someone or ignore stigmas. It's probably why he only really gets along with people who are essentially married to their work, why working with Mischief, Pokemon whose entire Type has a bad reputation of being troublemakers and scare-tactic-junkies, got him odd stares. It was like Second Year at times, people saw Ghost-Type and thought 'creepy', 'weird', 'scary', and 'cold'. Humans were ridiculous sometimes, honestly.).

Harry had made peace, wished each companion a long, happy life, and kept what few pictures or gifts he had of them. He had a scrapbook filled with absent friends and little bits and odd ends from his travels in his bottom dresser drawer. He occasionally got an email or Pokemon-delivered letter from one of them, but he was content with that. His babies took up a lot of his attention, and running his little business accumulated quite the bit of paperwork despite having little to no customers (Although Volkner had mentioned a vague interest in getting a Pokemon he didn't have yet, as long as it was an Electric-Type, so Harry was looking into that for him. The man didn't want to have the responsibility of a newborn, but wanted a young one so Harry would keep an eye out.)

Still, stepping into his backyard to find a flock of sleepy-eyed Unfezants had been a surprise, especially when he discovered that their leader was the very same Pokemon who he had traveled with for so long.

"Hannah!" He greeted, happily surprised as the beautiful, fully-evolved Pokemon leaped towards him with a flutter of wings, singing out a sweet little whistle as she nuzzled her head under his chin. "Look at you! I remember when you were just a little Pidove with a hurt wing after that Purrloin caught you. You've gotten so strong!" Beaming brightly, Harry knelt down so they were eye-to-eye. "Not that I'm not _ecstatic_ to see you, sweetheart, but what brought you out to this end of the world? It couldn't have been an easy flight from Unova."

"Un," the Proud Pokemon crooned affectionately, gold eyes bright and pleased as she glanced over her shoulder. "Un, Unfezant," she called and, with the flutter of wings, a large male flew towards them, the pink wattle adorning his head bright with health and power.

"Un," he crooned back, voice far deeper than Hannah's sweet tone. "Unfezant." He eyed Harry critically, tossing his wattle a bit in a territorial way, before chirping once and blinking his narrow blue eyes slowly. Harry got the rather amusing feeling that the male had just said something along the lines of 'you will do. For now.' or something similar.

"It's nice to meet you, too," he laughed, amused, before looking between Hannah and the male. "Is this your mate?" Hannah crooned and bobbed her head, and Harry smiled at the male again. "Well, in that case, may I give you a name? Something that will fit you properly, of course," he added; the male Pokemon thought it over, and only gave a begrudging nod when Hannah nudged him with her wing and whistled softly. "Hmm," Harry mused, taking in the Proud Pokemon's attitude and bearing, before grinning. "Zacharias." Unfezant eyed him thoughtfully, before crooning in acceptance and ruffling his feathers. Harry got the feeling that it was the best he was going to get.

He was _exactly_ like his namesake.

"Did you just want me to meet your Mate and check in, then, Hannah?" the Wizard asked, smiling as Mischief floated through the cottage wall, eyes bright and sly as she glided silently towards a few distracted Tranquills. His friend shook her head and crooned at him once, firmly, before fluttering back into the midst of her group. Harry vaguely recalled that a group of Unfezant's were called a Bouquet for some reason, but couldn't remember. One of the Aides at the Unova Lab had been discussing the names for groups of different Pokemon with another Aide when he'd been helping the Professor move some files...

A screech rang out, making him and almost every bird-Pokemon jump, and the Tranquills Mischief had been stalking squealed and threw themselves into the air, feathers falling from the rough take off as Mischief rolled around in the air cackling and inhaling their fear. Harry could only chuckle and shake his head while Zacharias fluffed his feathers and shook his wattle threateningly, the pink, fleshy tendrils making whip-like noises as he did.

"Don't mind her," Harry soothed him. "It's all in good fun, and, besides, she won't do it again now that you're on the look-out." Zacharias glared at him disapprovingly, and made a 'hmph' noise of dismissal before stalking away. Harry could only shake his head fondly at that.

 _Exactly_ like his namesake.

A tug on his shirt had the kneeling Wizard turning, to find his three little ones standing behind him with bright eyes. Lily yipped softly in confusion, ears pinned uncertainly as Jamie and Al both peered around him with huge eyes at the strange Pokemon.

"Don't worry, guys," Harry consoled, shifting so he was sitting on the ground, chuckling as they all immediately scrambled into his lap, Al climbing up onto his shoulder, Jamie taking his knee, and Lily cuddling right in the middle to lean against his stomach. "An old friend brought her family to visit, is all. Hannah and her Bouquet flew all the way from _Unova_ ," he told them, smiling at the awed looks his oldest gave and the confused/happy look his youngest had. She was a little too young to understand things like long-distance and traveling a lot, but Harry had plan on taking the three of them into town one of these days, make a field-trip out of it.

Ooh, and there is that new boutique in Canalave City was having its Grand Opening in a few months, and he was sure he could swing an invitation to it...

He's brought out of his thoughts on future trips and holidays when Hannah fluttered back towards them, something clasped delicately in her talons.

"Un," she crooned sweetly, carefully setting the item down and smiling gently at the three babies who were staring at her and making curious noises. Harry's attention, however, was locked on the object sitting there in front of him. Slowly, he reached forward and picked it up, staring at it.

It was the size of his palm, and a soft, stormy gray. A paler gray marking that looked like a heart curved up from the bottom and, near the top, was a small black mark in the center of another heart-shaped mark.

"Is this _your_ Egg?" He breathed, staring in wonder at the small treasure; Hannah crooned and gave him a firm, affectionate look. "You... Want me to take care of it for you?" Again, Hannah crooned, nodding her head firmly, and Harry could only smile, touched, as he brought the Egg to his chest, cradling the heart-shaped marking against his own heart.

"I will love them and cherish them, always," he told hi friend softly, honestly, and knew it was true.

After all, Hannah had all but named him Godfather with this, and if he'd ever had one regret about the Wizarding World, it was not being able to be there for Teddy.

He would do things properly this time.

He swore it.

 **A/N:** Kudos to **CosmosQueen** (With a head-nod to **Mim** ) who wanted a Pokemon Reunion for Harry! And a bit of Mischief from Mischief for **Mim** and everyone else, too! And a head-nod at the lovely **Mim** _again_ with the mention of future journey's/Vacation time! ^-^

SHOUT OUT TO **Ken Rin** for my first Review that was in another language! Gracias mi amigo/amiga!

Okay, to answer some questions:

There will not be any more Harry Potter Characters in this fic. Harry will be naming the Pokemon after people, animals, and things from the Wizarding World and his use of Magic will be minimal. Note that he actually barely ever used Magic in Canon, despite his power in it, and that, as he was raised in the Muggle ways Magic was never his first answer to things.

Yes, he will meet Ash & Co eventually, no worries.

Chapters may or may not get longer, this is just a drabble fic of fluff that I didn't know I needed until I started, lolz.

Harry/Volkner won't be a pairing, more because I picture Harry more as Asexual in this fic than anything, and he's not interested in dating (He has babies to watch, and besides, Volkner probably thinks that dating is 'too boring' or something lolz).

Also, Single-Parent-Harry is Bae XD

Shout Out to the readers, because I've already gotten to 13,500 Hits on this fic WHOOT!


	12. Chapter 11: Chaos

**A/N:** Longest chapter yet because I'm running out of prompts that I can fit into the vague storyline I got going on, so I twisted a bunch together here. I need more prompts please and thank you, FEED MEH! XD

 **Eggs**

 _ **Chapter Eleven:**_ _Chaos_

The morning started out with the usual level of chaos that follows young children, and went downhill from there.

It started with Al and Jamie getting their paws on a small red bouncy ball from the Toy Chest. The two had fun tossing it back and forth and then, by accident, discovered that, the harder you threw it, the more it bounced and the faster it went. Mischief, of course, was absolutely no help in keeping them from throwing the thing willy-nilly, she even _helped_ them, headbutting the ball off the ceiling and at odd angles, leading to a merry game of catch for the boys.

Lily was, of course, perfectly content to follow Harry around the kitchen, all but under his feet with her Heartbeat Pillow in her mouth, ice-blue eyes wide as she watched him make homemade PokéFood from various berries and generic materials. Occasionally, Harry was forced to use his Seeker Reflexes to catch or bat the ball away from himself, Lily, or the cooking food, but the boys _did_ try and keep it from the kitchen.

He got the two of them to leave the ball alone long enough to eat but, afterwards, it was right back to it, and the Wizard could only sigh and make sure it couldn't bounce into any of the Egg Rooms. He sat Lily on his shoulder as he studied the news on his laptop and drank some tea, making sure that the young Vulpix didn't see any picture from the darker bits, when a red ALERT sign popped on his screen.

Cautiously, remembering Volkner's warnings about Pop-Ups and Viruses and such, the Wizard clicked the Alert.

Immediately, his screen lit up with a Breaking News story, thankfully without video as Vulpix cooed curiously from his shoulder. Harry grimaced as he read along.

Apparently, the criminal organization called Team Galactic had broken into Professor Rowan's lab and stolen some sort of high-powered laser that was usually used in the extraction of natural Evolution Stones. The Team had then gone on to _weaponize_ the Laser, and promptly used it to take control of the World Wide Pokemon Trading Convention in Jubilife City. Once they had control, they effectively stole every Trainer's ID, stole their information and Pokemon, and proceeded to make outrageous demands (Something about changing the laws of every Region and to nominate their Leader as Ruler, as well as hand over all the Legendary Pokemon? Harry didn't really get it, the stupidity made his head hurt).

Unfortunately, the Laser had malfunctioned and exploded, causing a massive amount of damage and hospitalizing dozens of Pokemon and Trainers alike. No one had died, but, because of the Identity theft and information issues, there was a Region-Wide Alert out to all Daycares, Pokemon Centers, and other Pokemon Facilities that several hundred Pokemon were in desperate need of housing until they could be returned to their proper owners (Yet another issue as it was a _trading_ convention, which meant anyone could say that they were receiving a Pokemon and, unless the Trainer in question disagreed, then they _could_ have claim.)

Almost as soon as he finished reading, Harry's phone rang, and, grim-faced, he picked it up.

"Thank you for calling Mischievous Eggs, this is Harry, how may I help you?"

"Harry, it's Professor Rowan," his friend's familiar voice stated. "Have you received the alert?"

"I just finished reading it," he replied, leaning back in his chair. "You'll pass on my name and location to the Officer's so that they know I'm open for babies and young Pokemon, as well as some older, calmer Pokemon to help watch them?"

"Already done," the Professor informed him briskly. "I already know that a truck is on it's way to you, and that another is being loaded as we speak. I would come assist, but..."

"No worries," the Wizard reassured, climbing to his feet. "I'll get started on preparations. Take care of yourself, and I'm sorry about your laser."

"I am too," the old man grumbled, and the two hung up. Harry clapped his hands together with determination.

"Boys! Mischief!" He called out. "We're about to have a _lot_ of guests! I need this place cleaned up, toys put away, and all the extra bedding, nests, and cubbies readied!" The three Pokemon in question poked their heads around the Playroom Door frame, the bright red ball in James's mouth as they nodded. "And get that out of your mouth, James. It's icky." The Pichu spat the ball out with a sheepish grin as the spit covered toy rolled over to Harry who could only shake his head.

"Let's get to work!" The Pokemon saluted, and even Lily climbed down in order to help drag plushies around (Though she spent more time cuddling with a Turtwig plushie and dozing slowly off than cleaning.). Mischief focused on collecting all the blankets and making sure all the baby formula was stocked. Albus and James picked up all the toys around the house, secretly tried to play ball at the same times, and cleaned up the houseplant they knocked over (Thankfully, it was fake. Unfortunately, the marbles in the pot were _not_. It took the young Pokemon an hour to find as many as possible, and even then several handfuls were missing).

Meanwhile, Harry was in the kitchen, doing an inventory check of food and medical supplies. He wasn't anywhere as good as the Joy's, but, in order to become a Breeder, you were required to take and pass a General First Aide class. He had done so, and, thanks to his experience with the Dursley's and Hogwarts, he'd even passed the Intermediary First Aide class, which had gotten him a Certificate that technically meant he could assist at a Pokemon Center if he ever wanted to.

Deciding that he'd pass on a list of items he'd need to house a large number of Pokemon for however long to whoever it was that dropped off the Pokemon in question, Harry put everything away and made sure everything valuable was put away. Normally, he just had things set out of reach of his little ones, and Mischief knew what was and wasn't important, but he had a feeling they were all about to get run into the ground and the last thing he needed was to add broken and lost items on top of that.

When that was all done, Harry dug out four bright green bandannas out of a cupboard, all of them with the Mischievous Egg logo, and gave one to each of the babies as well as wearing one himself.

"The last thing I want is some dunderhead trying to claim I stole one of you from them," he informed the babies firmly, Mischief, who was always wearing her own bandanna, grinned brightly at them all as she did cheerful loop-de-loops. A knock on the door had the Ghost-Type squealing and flying away, however, through the door and, from the muffled yelp, scaring whatever poor soul was on the other side.

"Coming!" Harry called, shaking his head with a half smile as he padded forward and opened the door.

Standing on his doorstep was a young woman with bright yellow-blond hair and huge blue eyes, wearing a red tank top, white jeans, and a red-and-white beanie. The Breeders symbol of a pokeball-with-wing's was standing out proud on her shirt and beanie cap.

"Erm, Harry Potter?" She asked cautiously; the Wizard nodded, Mischief appearing to hover over his shoulder with a wide grin. "My name is Abbigail Alma. The Breeder's Association sent me to be your extra hands during the Emergency Housing." Harry smiled gently at the young woman.

"Fantastic," he stated warmly. "Would you like to wear a Mischievous Egg bandanna or just keep what you have?" He asked curiously; the girl eyed the bright green bandannas and wryly smiled, gesturing to her outfit.

"I think I'm good with what I have," she told him with a giggle. "And, I'll be staying at the Pokemon Center at night, and have my Moped, so you don't have to worry about cost of housing or travel while we work together," she reassured him, gesturing at the red vehicle parked safely out of the way, and Harry could only nod appreciatively.

The sound of a rumbling engine caught both of their attention, and, a little ways in the distance, a large moving fan was heading towards the cottage.

"Something wicked this way comes," the Wizard mused under his breath, and took a slow, steady inhale.

He was about to go into battle.

The Officer Jenny driving the truck had a band-aid on one cheek and a fiercely grim expression as she leaned out of the drivers side door after pulling to a stop.

"Are you Harry Potter, owner and operator of this Hatchery?" the Officer demanded, and Harry stepped forward.

"I am indeed, Officer," he told her firmly, pulling out both his Breeding Licence and his Business Licence to show her. The Officer hopped down and took them both, scanning them with her Authenticity Scanner, which beeped twice to show that the documents were legitimate. Nodding, she handed them back and reached into the cab of the truck, the stern-faced Luxio in the front seat eyeing Harry warily, police-cap on its head. Pulling out a clipboard, the Officer handed it to Harry seriously.

"This is a list of all the Pokemon in the truck, those with ID numbers and those without," she told him seriously. "Most of them are under level eight, and there are a few that hatched only a week or so ago that will need your immediate attention. The Police Department are providing a couple of Pokemon to guard your Hatchery for the next week or so, but we can only spare three at a time, and they'll be rotating with others so that you'll have three at any time. The next truck will have more Pokemon, but we're trying not to overburden anyone, but with this disaster, it's an unfortunate fact that you may get over-filled." Grimly, Harry nodded, and the Officer continued. "There are also four fully evolved Pokemon who will be helping as much as they can, and a Volunteer or two will be showing up in the next few hours to help too. The four Pokemon are in the truck with the others, keeping them calm."

"I understand, thank you for the information," he told her seriously, and glanced over his shoulder at his waiting team, even the little ones looking determined. "Let's get to work, everyone," He told them.

"Right," Abbigail agreed, the four of them nodding with determination, and they all went to the back of the truck, Officer Jenny opening the back.

Immediately, they were greeted with the sight of an aggressive-looking Torterra, the shrubs on its back rustling ominously as it glared at Harry with narrowed, protective brown eyes.

"It all checks out," Officer Jenny reassured the Pokemon. "Harry and his Team will be taking care of you all for the next several days until everything's sorted." Torterra stared for a moment, before letting out a low, rumbling sound, and calling over his shoulder into the darkened truck. Shifting sounds started, before a large Stoutland, a shiny-furred Ninetails, and an Arbok slid forward and out of the Truck, all of them with young or baby Pokemon either on them or scrambling out after them.

When they were all out, Harry let his eyes wander over them all, counting. Besides the four adult Pokemon, there were six babies who were all making soft, unhappy sounds (An Igglypuff, a Magby, a Meowth, a Totodile, a Skitty, and a Trapinch). Then there were eight young Pokemon, all under level five that he could tell, one with infant-blue eyes that were only just starting to fade (A Charmander, a Gothita, a pair of Duckletts, a Skiddo, a Pidgey, a Yungoos, and the infant-eyed Glameow).

Altogether, Harry had just went from three babies and a fully-grown Pokemon, to _seventeen_ babies and five adult Pokemon, with more on the way.

Taking a deep breath, Harry nodded, and offered the gathered Pokemon a gentle smile, gesturing at the waiting cottage.

"Make yourselves at home," he told them all kindly. "I have specific rooms that have everything to make the little ones comfortable, including toys, bedding, and food that is Type-Specific. There is a large playroom with toys and stuffed animals if they want to play, and cubbies for naps. If they don't want to be inside, I have a large, Wild-Pokemon Free backyard that they are more than welcome to. I'd appreciate at least one adult with every four little ones for now, my own can keep an eye on them and let them know where it's safe to go or not. Please stay away from the Eggs unless it's just to look, I don't want any accidents, you know? I'll have food made up in just a little while, no worries, okay?" The adults and those old enough to understand all nodded, and Mischief swooped down with a croon, chattering at the group as she lead them inside. Abbigail scooped up the toddling Trapinch when it started to fall behind, cooing at it when it snuggled against her with a clack of it's jaws.

Albus and James both made quick friends with Gothita and Yungoos, and Harry was pleased to see Lily snuggling up with the Glameow, who seemed to have a similar nature to his little girl. Nodding his head, Harry looked down at the clipboard in his hand, quickly memorizing the genders and ages as well as levels.

"I'll leave you to it, then," Officer Jenny told him firmly, already climbing into the cab of the truck. "My sister will be here in about an hour with the next truck, and the first protection detail will be here at about one-thirty, and will stand guard and patrol the perimeter of the Hatchery." She closed the door and met his eyes as she leaned out the open window. "Thank you for your service, Harry Potter. The City of Jubilife appreciates your help."

"Anytime," the Wizard told her seriously, nodding farewell as he made his way back into his Cottage, where he was met by Stoutland (Age: Seven Years, Gender: Male, Level: Sixty-Two, Trainer: Currently Unknown). Sitting on the large Pokemon's back and under his cream-colored plumes, were the six youngest babies, hungry and frightened. Harry's heart melted, especially at the sight of the little male Trapinch gnawing on one of those plumes tearily.

"Hey, hey," Harry shushed quickly, kneeling down and tenderly pulling that Trapinch off of Stoutland's fur. "None of that now. Let's get you something to eat, hmm?" The babies all started whining needily, and Harry nodded, gesturing at the large dog-Pokemon to follow him. Quickly, Harry took them to the kitchen, where he found Mischief dropping off the last needed bottle and Abbigail carefully adding the proper formulas for the babies. Smiling, Harry ignored the table and plopped himself onto the ground, accepting the Ground-Type bottle easily as the other Breeder scooped up the sniffling Magby to feed.

"There you go, sweetheart," Harry murmured to the Trapinch as he suckled down the drink, dexterously using one hand to feed him, and the other to coax the baby Totodile into his lap and feed her as well. Eying the last of the babies, who were being nuzzled and soothed by the Big-Hearted Pokemon, he couldn't help but hope that the Trainers who were supposed to come help would get there soon.

They were going to need several extra hands from the looks of it.

 _ **Four Hours Later...**_

"No, bad dragon!" Harry said sternly as he scooped the young Gible up off the floor, tugging the poor Goldeen Plushie from its teeth, ignoring the growl he got because of it. "No tearing up the toys! Bad!" Harry told it firmly, carrying it over to the Time Out corner, where the stern-faced form of the Shiny Ninetails was already watching the sulking form of Skiddo, who had decided to headbutt the young Hippopatas that had been dropped off an hour ago and was still sniffling, bandage on her nose, as she was cuddled by Torterra.

Harry was honestly exhausted and frazzled, overwhelmed and covered in more muck, filth, scratches, and bruises than he could remember being during the last five years. And he'd been forced to limp around the last several hours, because little Trapinch had locked his too-strong jaws onto his pant leg and was squealing happily as the Wizard was forced to drag him along.

Thank heavens that most of the other babies had slipped straight into nice, long naps after their feedings, even the five newest ones (A Bidoof, Budew, and Bonsly, as well as a pair of Eevees, one of them shiny). If it hadn't been for the arrival of the four extra Helper Pokemon, Harry had no doubt he would have been too overwhelmed. After all, besides those five new babies, the last truck had brought another eight toddlers, nearly all of them rambunctious and curious. His poor Lily had exhausted herself with Glameow and a newly-arrived Spinda, the three young girls passed out in a pile on a thick blanket, while Albus and Jamie were keeping the rest of the first bunch, as well as the newly arrived Elekid, Aron, Torchic, and female Riolu busy with an epic game of Hide-and-Seek outside under the watchful eyes of Stoutland, Mischief, and the newly arrived Bastiodon.

"Time Out for ten minutes, Gible," Harry told the wriggling, pouting Pokemon. "This is the second time in an hour that you tore up something that's not yours. If you do it again, you won't get a treat after dinner, understand?"

"Gible," the Pokemon muttered sulkily, and Harry shared an exasperated look with Ninetails as she swished her blue-tipped, silver tails towards the far side of the Playroom, where the newly arrived Blissey was happily reading a few books to the eager forms of the two Duckletts and the newly arrived Spheal... Ah, and it looked like baby Bonsly had toddled over, woken from his nap.

"I'll leave these two in your capable paws, then," Harry told her wryly, and left the crowded Playroom to go check on the rest of the babies, Trapinch happily being dragged along.

Magby, Igglypuff, Meowth, and the Eevee brothers were all happily snoozing. Totodile was awake and playing what looked like Peek-a-boo with the Liepard that had arrived with the truck. Budew was also awake, but well on her way to sleep again, cuddled up against the napping form of the dark-orange Charizard that had come winging in with a letter from Officer Jenny that she was to help watch the little ones.

Absently stepping out of the way as Yungoos went skittering by with a squeel of laughter, Arbok cheerfully chasing her with a playful hiss, Harry did one last check on all the Eggs before trotting outside to get an update from the Guarding Pokemon, this rotation holding a Gallade, Lucario, and a Lopunny, who was actually the Chief of Police's personal Pokemon and the strongest out of all those sent to guard, wearing her adapted Police Uniform with pride.

"Anything to report?" Harry asked the bunny-Pokemon, who looked thoughtful before winking and pointing off to the side. Harry turned and his lips twitched, amused, as he caught the bright yellow prongs of Elekid sticking up obviously from the bush she was hiding in.

"Ah," was all he said, grinning, as Mischief hovered over the bush with a grin of her own. "I see everythings in hand, then," he agreed, chuckling as his Partner dove into the bush and snatched Elekid up, making her squeal in fright before laughing happily as the laughing Misdreavus plopped her down onto the lumbering Bastiodon's back, where the female Riolu and the pouting Charmander already sat, obvious having been 'caught'. "I'll leave you to it, then," Harry told the Lopunny, who saluted him sharply with a wink, wiggling her nose playfully.

Chuckling, Harry headed back inside and towards his kitchen, passing Abbigail as she carried a tray of gummies towards the Playroom.

"Skiddo doesn't get one until he apologizes to Hippopatas for headbutting her," he told the young, exhausted-looking Breeder, who nodded. "And Gible doesn't get one for now, he's in Time Out for tearing up another Plushie."

"You got it, Boss," she told him, grinning at his eye-roll.

"Cheeky brat," he muttered fondly, continuing to the kitchen, absently lifting his trapped leg up so that Trapinch swung over the door-frame without tripping, smiling at the delighted squeal it got him. "And what am I going to do with you, hmm?" Trapinch growled happily at him, and the Wizard could only chuckle as he dropped into a chair, a long-gone-cold cup of tea sitting there, which he drank without a grimace.

Taking care of _twenty-seven_ new Pokemon was just... He wasn't sure he'd have ever been able to handle it, if the Eight adult Pokemon weren't there, or Abbigail, or his own little ones and his Partner. And he had _never_ felt happier about the fact he'd insisted on pacing himself with his Eggs.

Who _knows_ how fast he would have burnt out if he'd had a dozen newborns or something to take care of!

Sighing as he finished his cold tea and got up to put the cup in the sink, he blinked as there was a knock on the door. Frowning, he carefully made his way toward it, pulling Trapinch along. Lopunny was standing beside the Welcome desk, a couple opf Familiar faces standing beside her, and Harry felt further tension leave him with relief.

"Heard you could use some help," Volkner said easily, Maylene beaming as she held the curious Skitty who had, apparently, woken up and came to investigate the strangers.

"You have no idea," the Wizard told them with a smile, and put them to work.

Now if only he could convince Trapinch to let him go...

 **A/N:** Kudos to **ultima-owner** for the Bouncy Ball, and Hide-and-Seek. To **Jaeyere** again for a Guest Harry DOESN'T know. To **Pixie** the Anonnymous for the adorable Trapinch scene. To **Wolf-mistress** , here's your Shiny Ninetails _and_ Officer Jenny Cameos! And to **horselady2243** I managed to fit your 'No, BAD Dragon!" Line in! ^-^

A lot of prompts used this chapter because I felt like I was kinda floundering there for a moment.

So, all together, Harry had 11 foster-infants (A Magby, an Igglypuff, a Meowth, a Totodile, a Skitty, the Trapinch, a Bidoof, an Eevee and his Shiny brother, a Budew, and a Bonsly), 16 Toddlers (A Charmander, a Gothita, 2 Duckletts, a Skiddo, a Pidgey, a Yungoos, a Glameow, a Spheal, an Elekid, and Aron, a naughty Gible, a female Riolu, a Hippopatas, a Spinda, and a Torchic), and Eight Helper Pokemon (Stoutland, Arbok, Torterra, Shiny Ninetails, Blissey, Liepard, Charizard, and Bastiodon).

The Guard Rotation we saw had a Gallade, Lucario, and Lopunny (In a Police Uniform, lolz)

I had to write everything down on a seperate piece of paper so I would remmeber it all, lolz.

Enjoy!


	13. Chapter 12: Snow Day

**A/N:** To those who celebrate, Merry Christmas! To those who don't, Happy Holidays!

And may you all enjoy your Yuletide Celebrations and have a safe, happy day, okay!

(Even you, Anonymous **Matt** , who told me that I am a horrible writer and don't care about my work because I never seem to finish anything. Fuck your Negativity, Merry Christmas.)

Enjoy!

 **Eggs**

 _ **Chapter 12:**_ _Snow Day_

Harry was woken up at dawn by several excited babies and one excited Ghost-Pokemon all jumping on his bed, barely two hours after he had _finally_ managed to go to sleep (Hippopatas had had a nightmare and wouldn't calm down, even after Mischief had eaten her fear. Blissey had to Sing her to sleep finally, but it was exhausting all the same).

"I'm up!" He laughed groggily, grinning as little Luna, pale blue eyes bright and excited, licked his face, her single tail waving and twisting excitedly behind her as Trapinch clamped down on his shirt with a squeal and Glameow rubbed her head against Al happily. "What is it?"

"Pi!" Jamie cried, bouncing up and down. The babies (Nine of them, including his own three. Trapinch, Glameow, Yungoos, Pidgey, Elekid, and Gothita, all of who _should_ have been asleep. Somehow, Harry though Mischief had something to do with this...) scrambled off the bed, except Trapinch, who exchanged his grip onto Harry's shirt with a happy chirp. Chuckling tiredly and rubbing a faintly trembling hand through his hair, the Wizard stumbled out of bed, free arm hooking under the baby Ground-Types body, and shuffled after the quietly giggling and chirping and cooing babies, nodding to the disapproving Stoutland, who rumbled at him and stepped into line beside him, letting the sleep-deprived Wizard lean against him.

The week that Mischievous Eggs had housed the temporarily displaced Pokemon had been the most harrowing time of Harry's five years, even with the adult Pokemon, Abbigail, and the two other Breeders that came to help (A blue-haired older woman named Cobalt "Call me Coby!" who Harry honestly wanted to hire on in any sort of future catastrophe and a red-haired boy named Red who looked at the Babies like he was considering their sale value , but he was still good with keeping them occupied and giving Harry a moment to _breathe_ even if he did make Harry think of Blaise Zabini sometimes). None of them could stay at the cottage over night, and several of the babies were fussy, and some of the toddler-aged ones were semi-nocturnal. It was safe to say that, if things didn't change in the next few days, Harry was going to find himself collapsing, or close to it.

Yawning, leaning against the steady form of Stoutland, Harry blinked as the babies lead him through the kitchen towards the backdoor, frowning as his bare toes were greeted with an unnaturally cold draft.

"What on Earth?" he murmured, staring through the open back door, the frigid air rustling his pajamas and making Trapinch whine curiously around his mouthful of shirt.

It was... Snowing.

In _July_.

Just...

What?

"What?" He murmured, staring in disbelief at the thick, white layer of snow that was covering everything, the babies darting around with squeals and giggles, Lily truly in her, heh, Element, using her developing Ice Nature to send gentle wisps of Powdered Snow at her siblings and friends, all but invisible against the snow. Mischief was helping, diving into the snow and sending blasts of it into the air as she cackled gleefully.

"Arc," a low, rumbling voice greeted, and Harry leaned through to doorway to look up, the large form of the lead Guard of that day, Arcanine, lounging in the snow, tiger-like fur bare of the snow that was evaporating against the Fire Types much higher body heat. His teammates, Drapion and Glaceon were next to him, the large scorpion-like Pokemon huddling in his warmth unhappily while the ice-evolution of Eevee enjoyed the cold.

"When and why did this happen?" Harry asked the three, and, as one, they all looked up at the sky. Confused, Harry peered upward.

Swirling through the clouds and snowflakes with bright flashes of blue, a large swarm of what looked like Cryogonal's were... Dancing, it seemed, and Harry could only watch, honestly a little mesmerized, as the fierce-looking Ice-Types paired up and separated, twirling and spinning and, every once in a spin, glowing brightly and making the snow pick up.

They seemed to be following the clouds, leaving a sweeping trail of snow along behind them as the moved, and Harry could only assume that they were either migrating or performing some sort of mating ritual. Considering the Crystallizing Pokemon was only found in Unova and certain mountain ranges in Kalos, well, it could be a bit of both.

"Well then," Harry murmured, turning his attention back to the little ones, in time to catch it as the, at that point buried, Bastiodon stood up abruptly, sending the babies squealing as the large dinosaur-like Pokemon shook snow from his body. Lily was laughing, bright and trilling, from her perch on the chuckling Dual-Types head as the babies poked their heads out of the snow, laughing as well.

"Stout," the Pokemon beside Harry stated, voice firm, as he nudged the Wizard.

"Hmm?" Harry asked, and the Big-Hearted Pokemon jerked his head off to the side, and Harry peered into the falling snow in time to see a group of three, no, _four_ bright red Delibird's hopping through the snowdrifts towards the Cottage. Blinking as the strangeness that was this morning, Harry could only smile as one of the penguin-like Pokemon did a fantastic belly-slide to Harry's feet, the other's of its... Flock? Dove into the mounds of snow to pop out and throw snowballs at the babies and Guard Pokemon, chirping laughs and playful taunts calling at them until a massive snowball fight began.

"Hello," the Wizard greeted the bird-Pokemon, who clucked at him happily and shook it's hollow, bag-like tail. "Did you bring something for me?" He asked, crouching down and curling his arm protectively around Trapinch when it growled unhappily at the chill.

"Deli~!" The bird-Pokemon sang, opening its bag-tail with a flair and pulling out... A present?

It was a large, square box wrapped in green wrapping paper with a large purple bow on top.

"Bird!" Delibird told him, shaking the box faintly at him with a grin, and, bemused, Harry took it, Trapinch releasing his shirt to peer at the box curiously. Spotting the baby, Delibird reached into its tail and pulled out another present with a dramatic movement, offering the baby a bright orange teething ring with Trapinch snapped up with a squeal, gnawing on it and crooning to himself.

Released from the baby's unbreakable grip, Harry carefully sat down on his kitchen floor, and peered at the gift, absently noting that the Delibird had joined its Flock, and all of them were handing toys and presents out (James now sported a bright blue Santa-hat, and Al had a red scarf. Lilly had a big blue bow on her head, and the other babies had all gotten scarves and little Treats like the ones Harry made himself, only store-bought from the look of them).

It wasn't very heavy, weighing about the same as James did, and, curious, Harry lifted the lid...

And laughed a little, surprised, as he saw what was inside. A bright green Santa Hat that had the Mischievous Eggs symbol on it, and, instead of a tuft of white cotton on the end, someone had made a little generic egg on the end of the hat. Grinning, Harry lifted it up, and, underneath it, was an Egg, mostly white with a pale blue top, as well as a note.

Putting on the hat and smiling as the Delibird's slipped past him into the house, obviously to pass out more gifts, Harry picked up the note and began to red.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _Since you have been busy lately, and no doubt been overrun but little Pokemon who you will, of course, spoil rotten, I have no doubt you've forgotten the date. Since the Cryogonal's were starting their once-a-decade migration this month, I called on a few favors with the Colony of Delibirds that live here at the Lab, in order for them to deliver your Present and several others for the many little ones you're caring for._

 _Happy Birthday, my dear friend,_

 _Professor Juniper_

 _P.S. Come visit sometime, you silly Hermit! We miss your gorgeous eyes and sweet nature~_!

It then ended in a pale pink lipstick kiss, making Harry chuckle at the playful woman affectionately. Tucking the Egg into his lap as Trapinch wriggled his way up onto the Wizard's shoulder to snuggle against his neck and growl as he chewed his toy, Harry smiled softly under his Christmas hat and watched as the babies played, soon to be joined by the rest of the little ones, woken by the Delibirds and dressed in tiny hats and scarves (and, in Gible's case, a large teething ring being gnawed to death as well). Soon, the yard was filled with laughter and squealing, the Delibirds staying just long enough for Abbigail, Red, and Coby to arrive, and all three of them got hats and scarves, although none of them got a Santa hat like Harry and some of the Pokemon.

"Thanks for delivering the presents!" Harry called after the _Colony_ of Delibirds, who all waved happily and slipped away, sliding on their bellies after the distant snow-filled clouds and Cryogonals. Smiling softly, the three other Breeders making themselves at home in his kitchen and making cups of hot chocolate, Harry threw a companionable arm around Stoutland's shoulders, grinning as the serious-faced Pokemon blinked at him from under his orange beanie-cap with it's blue-and-orange tassel-ball on top.

"It's a good day today," Harry told him, and the Pokemon offered a faint smile.

"Stout," he agreed simply, and the two went back to watching all the babies playing in the snow with the other adult Pokemon, Trapinch dozing on Harry's shoulder and Mischief in her bright pink scarf diving past them to drop a snowball on Red's black-beanie'd head with a laugh.

It was one of the best birthdays Harry could ever remember having.

 **A/N:** Enjoy!  
^-^


	14. Chapter 13: Reunited

**A/N:** I forgot to tag them last chapter, but the Christmas Special was suggested by the Anonymous **Mim** and **Jostanos**!

Enjoy!

 **Eggs**

 _ **Chapter Thirteen:**_ _Reunited_

"Skiddo, no!" Harry snapped sternly, heaving the unusually aggressive Grass-type clear off the ground, despite the rapidly growing Pokemon's weight. Once again, the Skiddo had decided to headbutt one of the other babies, this time poor Charmander.

"Char," Charizard huffed as she stomped over to help the little one up, Charmander sniffling and rubbing the bruise on his head.

"Apologize, _now_ ," Harry told Skiddo sternly; the goat-Pokemon chomped his teeth twice, making a loud click noise, and Harry frowned. "Apologize, Skiddo," he repeated sternly; Skiddo glared at him and looked away, snorting. "Fine then. You're in time out until you're ready to apologize," he told the Pokemon, making the baby cry out indignantly, but Harry was unmoved. "Torterra, do you mind keeping an eye on Skiddo until he'd ready to behave?" He called; the large tortoise-Pokemon rumbled in agreement, a thick vine curling out from under her shell to securely wrap the baby up, lifting the nearly sixty-pound goat into the air and settling him firmly into the corner of the yard.

"Let's get you fixed up, sweetheart," Harry sighed, scooping Charmander up from wheer he'd snuggled into Charizard's stomach.

"Cha," he whimpered, tearily touching his bruised head, and Harry soothingly rubbed a hand up and down his back.

"I know, sweetheart," he murmured. "That was very mean of him. When he apologizes, I'll make sure he doesn't play with you alone for a while, okay?" Charmander nodded and buried his face in Harry's neck, making the Wizard sigh wearily.

"Did Skiddo headbutt someone _again_?" Abbigail asked, looking exasperated as she took the sniffling Charmander from the Wizard, nodding towards the front of the Cottage. "I've got this, you have guests." Frowning slightly, Harry nodded at her in thanks and walked past, absently checking in on Trapinch, the Ground-Type taking a nice nap, teething ring clamped in its jaws. Nodding at Stoutland, who was standing guard to make sure the young Pokemon didn't escape the room (as he did most nights. Harry had bruises around his ankles and wrists from the little one crawling into his bed and clamping down after a bad dream), the Wizard continued on.

"Hello?" Harry greeted the three people standing uncertainly in his Welcome Area. One was a short boy in his early teens with tan skin, black hair, and a Pikachu perched attentively on his shoulder. Another was a young man with darkly tanned skin, black, spiky hair, and slanted eyes. The final was a girl with dark blue hair dressed in pink and black.

"Are you the owner of this place?" The older man asked; Harry nodded, smiling when Mischief flew through a wall with a croon to hover over his shoulder, grinning brightly at the three before them.

"I'm Harry Potter, and this is my Hatchery, yes," he agreed, and blinked as the short boy lunged forward and tried (and failed) to get up in his face.

"What have you done with Torterra?!" He demanded, his Pikachu growling at him in agreement, and Harry could only blink as, in an instant, Mischief was lunging in front of him with a harsh, threatening hiss, Mean Look out and at full power. The young teen yelped, his Pikachu squealing as they fell backward. Mischief hissed angrily at them, hair-like tendrils flared threateningly and there was a sudden, low snarl from behind him. Glancing back, Harry was startled to find Stoutland loping down the hallway, hackles raised as he slid to a stop at Harry's side, teeth bared warningly.

"Let's all just calm down now," the man standing by the door cautioned with an awkward smile, the girl wide-eyed with a hand on the pokeball she'd pulled from behind her back.

"I am calm," Harry replied, bewildered, frowning down at the still stunned teen and his Pikachu. "I have no idea what you're talking about, but the City of Jubilife's Police Department placed my Hatchery in charge of over two dozen displaced and infant Pokemon until their Trainers or a new Trainer could be found for them," he informed the group cautiously. "I _do_ have a Torterra here, she's been an excellent help with keeping the more rambunctious of the little ones in line. I do _not_ , however, have any proof that she is yours, unless, of course, _you_ have proof?" He asked, arching a brow, and the boy scrambled up, reaching in his pocket and pulling out his PokeDex.

"I've got Torterra's ID number and everything right here!" He challenged; Harry hummed, accepting the 'Dex and sitting at the desk.

"What's your name, then?" He asked calmly, starting up his laptop to do some cross-referencing, while also pulling out the paperwork Officer Jenny had left him on all the Pokemon.

"Ash Ketchum," the boy declared; his friends stepped forward.

"And I'm Brock," the older man offered; the girl bobbed her head with a smile, relaxed now that they weren't going to fight.

"And I'm Dawn!" Harry nodded at them politely, carefully typing in Ash's Trainer ID number as well as the one he had for his Torterra. Carefully comparing the numbers in the database he had (Officer Jenny had given him the lowest level of security clearance, just like all the other places being used as a refuge, so that they could double check Trainers and their IDs. There were also certain ID's flagged for attempting to take Pokemon that weren't theres, so he would get an update).

"Everything seems to be matching up," Harry agreed cautiously, squinting at the small, neat handwriting on his notes. "Just one last thing to check before I mark Torterra off and you can take her home," he announced, standing and gesturing for the Trainers to follow him; they shared a look and did.

"What's left?" Dawn asked him; Harry glanced over his shoulder, before having to stop abruptly as Yungoos came tearing out of the playroom to swirl up his body, laughing brightly as Torchic ran after him, chirping happily, and Harry could only laugh as he carefully helped the Alolan Pokemon leap from his arm onto the steady, wary-eyed Stoutland's back and off again, Torchic hot on his tail. The Shiny Ninetails slipped after them with grace, nodding at him with an amused smile as she slipped down the hallway.

"Those two are always chasing or being chased," the Wizard chuckled, before glancing back at the curious group. "Torterra is the last test. If she says you're her Trainer, I tend to agree. Though, she might be against it if you were trying to Trade her, you know?" Harry shrugged.

"I wasn't going to trade Torterra!" Ash announced sharply. "We were just going to meet up with Professor Oak!"

"It's true!" Dawn agreed. "He was doing a panel about how some Pokemon evolve through Trade, and we were also going to check out the Trade Contest, where you use your newly Traded Pokemon in a Contest to see if you're able to adapt to new moves and different personalities."

"Huh," Harry mused. "Sound's interesting... Though, I don't see the appeal, unless you're trading Pokemon with someone you trust just to get them to evolve, then trading back. I'm just too attached, I suppose," he mused, smiling as Mischief cooed and snuggled against his cheek playfully, and patting Stoutland on the head when the dog-Pokemon bump his hip with his head. "It'll be hard enough seeing my little ones go out into the world, but I know that this is only a sanctuary for them until they grow or find someone to go with."

"What do you do here, exactly?" Dawn asked. "Brock said this was a Hatchery?" Harry nodded as they were again forced to stop as Spheal rolled through, squealing with laughter, as Elekid and Gothita pushed him passed, and Harry had to quickly reach out and steady Spinda as he danced out of his room with a dizzy smile.

"Easy, little one," he murmured, getting a giggle and a pat on the hand as Spinda shuffle/danced/stumbled away, quickly being followed by a sleepy-eyed Totodile. "Mischievous Eggs is called a Hatchery because, although I have a Breeder Licence and can practice as one, hatching Eggs and raising the baby Pokemon is more my forte. Breeders are more often then not working to create Pokemon with a specific Nature, or inborn-move or Ability, but here, I essentially hatch babies, raise them to a certain level or higher, and try to either find homes for them or get them ready to go out into the Wild."

"That sound's like a lot of work," Brock commented. "Do you have anyone working with you?" Harry shook his head.

"Before the attack in Jubilife, no, because I knew I had to pace myself. I only had three baby Pokemon and Mischief here as well as Eggs, and that was it." He lifted a hand and stroked the Misdreavus affectionately, as they entered the kitchen. "At the moment, however, I have three assistants and eight adult Pokemon who are helping keep an eye on everything." Abbigail, Coby, and Red were all milling around eh kicthen, Charmander no where in sight and Red making notes as he held the sleepy-eyed Bidoof on his lap. Coby was preparing snacks and Abbigail was doing dishes.

"Someone's looking for you," the young blond Breeder teased him, amused, as she turned to introduce herself to the Trainers, wiping suds off her hands onto a nearby towel. Blinking, Harry turned in the direction she had pointed, to find a sleepy-eyed Trapinch stumbling in, guided by an amused Liepard, his blanket and his teething ring clamped in his jaws.

"Hello, little one," Harry soothed, kneeling down and scooping the whining Pokemon up. Chuckling, Liepard rubbed firmly up against Harry's legs, and then all along Stoutland's side, the dog-Pokemon glared at her with a growl, earning a sly smirk from the leopard-like Pokemon as she sauntered away to go check on the sleeping Bonsly and Budew. Blissey, Harry knew, was reading to Magby and Igglybuff and, if he remembered, Arbok had Meowth and Skitty napping in his coils...

"Harry?" Coby asked, and Harry turned to look at her. "Aren't you taking this young man out to see his Pokemon?" Blinking, Harry bobbed his head and gestured for them to follow him, Trapinch snuggling his face under the Wizard's chin.

"There she is," Harry said, gesturing to the massive tortoise, who was keeping a stern eye on the thoroughly sulking Skiddo.

"Torterra!" Ash cried out, running forward, and the Pokemon in question glanced over, only to light up, shrubs shaking rapidly as she took several lumbering steps towards the approaching boy.

"Tor!" She cried happily, nearly ramming her head into the boy as Ash threw his arms happily around her neck, Pikachu leaping onto the shell just past her neck with a happy squeal, and Harry could only smile.

"It seems like at least _one_ of you will be going home now," he mused as Stoutland sat beside him. "Who knows, Stoutland, maybe your Trainer will come next, hmm?" He smiled down at the dog-Pokemon, but frowned when he looked away with a low, disinterested huff. Deciding to drop it, Harry just set his hand on the Pokemon's head comfortingly, and the two went back to watching the happy Trainer and Pokemon reunite.

 **A/N:** Kudos to **suntan140** , **Oraman Asturi** , and **Jostanos** , who all wanted Ash and/or his companions (Old or New) to show up. Kudos to **TheTroubledNeophyte** , **Jostanos** , and the lovely, Anonymous **Mim** , who all wanted one of the Guard Pokemon to get protective of Harry. Kudos to **Fireflii** who wanted a bully Pokemon (I named that Prompt **Bully Billy** XD shuddup it's funny). Head Nod to **Still Not Dead Yet** who pointed out that Harry's technical title of Breeder was misleading because he didn't actual Breed anything, I hope this helps!

Prompts welcome!

(SHOUT OUT TO **Fireflii** who gave me, like, fifteen prompts, holy shit thank you XD)


	15. Chapter 14: Not On My Watch

**A/N:** Bored and on a roll~

 **Eggs**

 _ **Chapter Fourteen:**_ _Not On My Watch_

In the following week, Harry was able to say goodbye to four Pokemon. The Eevee brothers were picked up by both their original Trainer and the one she was going to Trade with (Apparently her Cousin who was an aspiring Breeder). Hippopatas was picked up by her new Trainer, and so was Totodile. Unfortunately, Harry had been forced to ask Officer Jenny to remove Skiddo to a different refuge, because the Grass-Type's bullying had gone too far after the goat-Pokemon had Headbutted Glameow unconscious (Lily had seen it, and had stepped up and promptly used Powder Snow as an _attack_ , blinding the aggressive Skiddo and making him run full-speed into the side of the house, before she had jumped onto his back and bitten his ear. Until Officer Jenny came to get him personally, the Pokemon had avoided the protective Alolan Vulpix like the plague, much to Harry's pleased relief).

So, because he been waiting for more Trainers to show up now that information was spreading that things had been straightened out, he wasn't surprised to find more Trainers on his doorstep.

He was, however, surprised that they tried to get him to trade their Duckletts for Albus and Lily.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that," he told them honestly. "Lily isn't old enough to be up for adoption, and Albus wants to get to level fifteen before he leaves." He shrugged a bit, blinking at the two blue-haired men who were frowning heavily (They could be twins, bowl-cut hair and all.) "Besides that, you need to confirm you're the Ducklett's Trainers before you can even claim them."

"Confirm?" They asked together, startled; Harry nodded, narrowing his eyes half-way.

"I just need your Trainer Id numbers and the Pokemon's, so that they can be matched up. We don't want anyone stealing someones Pokemon, you know?"

"Right, of course," Left Twin said, both smiling small, tight smiles, and Harry lead them to his desk, sitting down calmly as he stared at them. Mischief flew through the wall behind them, but paused, eying Harry's position and expression and frowning at the backs of the two men.

"Well?" Harry asked; the twins shared another look, and both reached into opposite pockets.

It happened in a flash of red light.

"Go, Houndoom!"

"Go, Purugly!"

Harry was on his feet, staring coldly at the two Pokemon the Twins had just summoned, blank-faced.

"Now, listen here, _Breeder_!" Left Twin ordered, and, in a flare of movement, the two of them pulled off their blue over-coats with a flourish. "Team Galactic is taking _all_ of the Pokemon you have here!"

"And if you try to stop us," Right Twin smirked, resting a hand on his Purugly's back. "Well, we'll just have to start _smashing_ things, won't we?" Harry felt something go cold and hard in his head, his bangs falling over and shading his eyes, while his glasses flashed ominously.

"Mischief," he spoke, words slow and hard, earning confused looks from the Team Galactic Grunts. "Use _Astonish_." In a flash of movement, the Ghost-Type was suddenly _there_ , hissing viciously as she headbutted the startled Houndoom off his feet and smashed her dress-like appendages into the side of Purugly's face, making them both cry out, truly _astonished_. "We're Under Attack!" Harry bellowed, the particular layout of the Cottage allowing the sound to carry clearly throughout.

"Shut up!" Right Grunt snarled, his Purugly attempting to use Fury Swipe on Mischief, only for her to turn intangible each time with a mocking jeer, Taunting it.

"Stoutland!" a familiar snarl tore through the air, before the large dog-Pokemon was leaping over the Welcome desk and tackling Houndoom and using a truly vicious Crunch on the other canine, earning a sharp cry.

"Use Fire Fang!" Left Grunt shouted; fire filled Houndoom's mouth as it lunged at Stoutland.

"Reversal!" Harry shouted; Stoutland's eyes flashed with understanding, and he didn't dodge when Houndoom's fangs came at them. He snarled when those flaming teeth grabbed hold but, then, he _moved_ , dark red energy seeping from his fur as he grabbed a hold of the Houndoom and ran forward, draggin the trapped Pokemon with him only to slam the other canine into the wall and proceed to bite and slash and kick him in a frenzy, blood dripping from his shoulder as Houndoom was viciously knocked unconscious.

"Return!" Grunt snapped, and Harry turned in time to see Mischief use Mean Look on Purugly, who took a startled step back...

Directly into the waiting hands of the Ambipom that was on Guard that day, it's two tail-hands throwing the large feline through the air and into the claws of its Staraptor Teammate, who then threw it into the Thundershock of a familiar Luxio.

"Freeze!" Officer Jenny shouted; the Grunts panicked, and one lunged for Harry.

"We have a hostage!" He shouted, making Mischief hiss and Stoutland snarl, the two Pokemon moving side-by-side directly in front of them.

" _Charizard_ ," a warning growl rippled from behind, and Harry caught the terrified look of the Grunt holding him as he and his Twin realized that, while they'd been fighting, Charizard, Ninetails, and Arbok had filled the hallway, Liepard and Blissey no doubt had herded the babies and Breeders out back to be protected with Bastiodon.

"You're surrounded, give yourselves up," Officer Jenny ordered; the Twins shares a look.

It was the last thing they''d remember doing, because, in that moment, Harry _moved_.

It was all almost slow-motion to Harry, his head was still cold and hard, and all he could hear at that moment was these Grunt's telling him to give him the babies or they would _smash the Eggs_ and Harry.

Just.

 _Lost it_.

He came to when Stoutland grabbed his shirt and pulled him away, Charizards arms locking around him, and he went limp, glaring frigidly at the beaten, bloody, and unconscious forms of the Grunts, breath heaving and fists and elbows aching.

Also, he thought he may have headbutted one of them at some point, his forehead _ached_.

"Well, that's certainly _one_ way to get these two to surrender," Officer Jenny remarked, and Hary could only blink slowly, adrenaline fading abruptly as he went limp in Charizard's grip.

"...They threatened to smash the Eggs," was the only thing he could offer; immediately, all the Pokemon lost whatever expression they had, turning dark glares on the two, and he could have sworn Mischief chanted something under her breath, something he'd never heard before.

He'd ask her later.

After the Grunt's were taken away (To the hospital under heavy watch), Harry was bemused to find himself sternly herded into the kitchen by Stoutland and Mischief, and Blissey waddled in to patch both him and the Big-Hearted Pokemon up, and then, he was herded to the playroom, where the two fussing Pokemon all but forced him to lay down on a pile of plushies.

It was then that the babies were released, and Harry found himself literally covered with babies, his own and the others all cuddling up to and onto him.

"I'm okay," he reassured them, the tearful Lily, Trapinch, and Glameow sniffling at him and the worried faces of Al and Jamie all but shoved in his, while the others all tried to just cuddle into him. "Really, I am... But, I could use a nap," he admitted, smiling faintly. "Stay with me while I nap?" he asked them, and, immediately, all of them nodded, the older ones making protective noises, and Harry chuckled and settled in, going still and quiet.

About thirty minutes later, the Wizard cracked an eyelid open and smirked at the sleeping babies sprawled over him.

"Works every time," he murmured, before yawning and joining them, Stoutland and Mischief guarding them inside the room, while the others all guarded the outside, Abbigail and the others occasionally poking a head in to check on them all.

A few days later, Harry was called and asked if he could get Mischief to end the Nightmare Hex she'd somehow placed on the Grunts, as they were unable to sleep without horrific dreams that woke them. He got the feeling that she would have just left the Hex but, after another two days, he got he to reluctantly end it.

(And if she got a few extra treats and snacks than usual, Harry pretended not to notice.)

 **A/N:** Kudos to my Anonymous friend **Mim** , **SleepyMangaHead** , **Wolf-mistress** , **TheTroubledNeophyte** , and **Jostanos** , here's another Over-Protective Pokemon AND Over-Protective Harry (I named this prompts **Gonna Have a BAD Time** because I am Undertale Trash XD). Kudos to **Fireflii** who wanted someone to try and claim a Pokemon that wasn't theirs, as well as an attempted theft of a Pokemon that's foiled by _another_ Pokemon.

I hope this came out properly? I wasn't feeling that fight scene to be honest but an attempt was made!


	16. Chapter 15: Best of Gifts

**A/N:** Here you go!

 **Eggs**

 _ **Chapter Fifteen:**_ _Best of Gifts_

A couple of weeks after the Team Galactic Incident, Harry said goodbye to several more of the Refugee Pokemon. The Shiny Ninetails (who was actually nicknamed Silver) was picked up by her Trainer, as were Skitty and Meowth. Glameow was adopted by her former Trainer's brother, as her original had refused to take her back (Harry had been suitably displeased, however the brother, Michael, was very kindhearted from what he could see, and had aspirations of being in Contests, so the sweet Glameow wouldn't have to fight. Lily was very sad to see her friend go, however).

The female Riolu was picked up by her Trainer's parents, as he had been hospitalized after the explosion and was currently house-bound with two broken legs, but would make a full recovery. Liepard's Trainer had stopped by, but had given Harry permission to continue using the leopard-like Pokemon as an extra pair of eyes and hands, because his sister was apparently giving birth and he was going to help her out for a couple weeks.

The Duckletts were picked up (By their _actual_ Trainers this time), and Aron was picked up by Professor Rowan on request from her Trainer. Torchic was picked up by her new Trainer with Trade Confirmation paperwork and Officer Jenny's affirmation that it was all real and by-the-book,

Another two Trainers (Not connected to Team Galactic), had tried to take Pokemon that weren't theirs, but Stoutland and Mischief had grown viciously protective and had stopped them before they could make off with the young Pokemon (Both had been trying to get poor Yungoos, who was thoroughly wary of human strangers now and had had nightmares until Mischief had stepped in and eaten them all).

Besides all of that happening, Harry had also been informed that Trapinch's Trainer had _released_ the baby Pokemon when she'd found out that she wouldn't be getting the Shiny Baltoy she'd wanted... Not that Harry minded becoming the little Ground-Types caretaker as he grew. He'd even named the clingy baby Dobby, as the Trapinch had latched onto him and hadn't let go, much like that silly, brave House Elf once had. Al, Jamie, and Lily were all excited to learn they had a new 'sibling' that was staying, and Mischief had made a quick point of welcoming the baby why wrapping him up in his own bandanna and giggling as he gnawed it ragged, giving it a rugged, scrappy look that had Harry resisting the urge to grin every time he saw the pleased Ground-Type.

With the decrease in Pokemon staying, Red left, stating that he had better things to do now than watch Pokemon that were just waiting to be picked up, but that he might come back later to drop off an Egg.

Harry decided to take it as a compliment that the younger Breeder would willingly leave Eggs with him. It was a decent compliment, as things go, considering the amount of trust one usually had to hold for the Caretaker. Considering Red's dislike of Harry's "coddling" methods and lack of care when it came to Pokemon's Abilities and such, it was nice to know.

With him gone, however, Harry still had thirteen baby refugees to take care of besides his own as well as four adults and, with Silver and Red gone, he was short two capable watchers.

It was probably about then that Volkner became a more frequent visitor.

"Why are you so surprised?" The Gym Leader asked, amused, as he held the happily dozing Jamie in his lap, watching Harry bake snacks as the other babies played outside (Except Dobby, who was faithfully clinging to Harry's pants-cuff) while Stoutland laid in the doorway leading outside, sleepily soaking in the sun as he rested.

"I just thought being a Gym Leader was something that took a lot of attention, so you being here practically everyday, while helpful, seems sort of odd, is all," the Wizard told him simply, shrugging as he chopped up some Magost Berries (He was making Poffins today, and all the Babies liked mostly Sweet or Bitter foods, although Jamie was also partial to Spicy...).

"I'm taking a break," the blond man admitted, glancing out the open door when his Raichu shouted, Mischief having startled it, before laughing along with the Ghost-Type.

"A Break?" Harry asked; Volkner sighed dejectedly.

"It's all just so _boring_ ," he explained sourly. "No one's a _challenge_ anymore! Some brat came to the Gym the other day with _six Starly_ , Harry. _Six_. And he hadn't even gotten _one_ badge before coming, just went _straight_ for me!" The blond shook his head while Harry winced. "So, I decided I'd take a break, help you out some, get used to the little rascals running around," he dragged a hand playfully over the sleepy-Jamie's head, making him whine unhappily but not really fuss. "See if raising a little Pokemon would be worth the hassle and such." Harry smiled a bit at that.

"Stay as long as you like," he told his friend simply, turning his attention back to the Poffin mix.

And that was the end of that.

Volkner continued to show up, day after day, handling mostly Jamie and Elekid, as he knew how to deal with Electric-Types, although he had grown fond of Lily and Spinda (Harry had caught the older man telling the two a story about the three Legendary Bird Pokemon, Articuno, Moltres and, of course his favorite, _Zapdos_. It had been an adorable sight, the wide-eyed babies huddling up close, eager for more as the blond man sat on the floor. Harry had left them to it). The easily-bored genius had also taken over Harry's computer dealings, posting 'updates', including adding something to the "FAQ"?

...Harry had no idea what it was, all he knew was that Volkner had sat him down and bluntly asked him several strange questions that Harry hadn't known he'd been asked by those interested in his business. Of course, Abbigail had gotten involved, happily informing Harry that she'd been in the Journalism Club at Trainer School as she took dozens of pictures and videos of the Pokemon and people around them, even getting one in of Harry, Mischief, Stoutland, and the babies all sprawled out in the grass napping, the Wizard using Stoutland as a pillow while Mischief slept on his head and the babies cuddled him.

As a result, Harry found himself having to answer a lot more phone calls, mostly people asking if he was selling Eggs or this/that Pokemon, and Harry was bewildered that so many people were angry when he told them that he didn't have any Pokemon currently up for Adoption and that, no, he was not _selling_ Pokemon so much as fostering them and no, Eggs were not for sale if you didn't have a Breeder's licence.

Volkner had to add a new section to the Website called "The Rules and Regulations of Mischievous Eggs" as well as something that Abbigail said looked like a "Commissions" Page? Anyways, it held pictures of all the Types (All with the exact same cartoon-logos as the Doors in the cottage, to Harry's amusement) and you could put your name down and an amount of money you'd be willing to Donate for a chance to meet and maybe adopt a Pokemon of that Type, if the Pokemon liked you, that was.

("You can't hand Pokemon out for free, Harry, this is a _business_ and you have _bills_. Have you _seen_ your laundry bill? Because I have and the baby blankets _alone_ are going to drive you to foreclose if you don't start making money, and that's _before_ you think about groceries!"

"...When did you see my Laundry bill, Volkner?"

"I read your mail."

"That's technically a federal offence, you know."

"I was bored.")

As a result, however, Mischievous Eggs was starting to get actual _business_ and, due to the steady popularity it was getting due to people Harry knew "Tagging" the Website on their own Social Medias (Mainly something called Chirper, a status and picture-updating sight, where Harry found he'd somehow gotten "In a Flock" with all of his Professor and Business-friends and that he actually could talk to a few others he'd lost touch with, which made him very happy, once Volkner and Abbigail explained the site to him.) he was finding himself having a lot more money and promises of Eggs and supplies and even baby Pokemon that would be dropped off whenever there was extra space or need.

Harry found himself rather bemused by it all, to be honest, but he let the genius and the younger Breeder have their fun. As long as they kept him updated, he was fine with them playing about with his, admittedly rather wicked, website.

Everything was calming down, it seemed...

So, of course, an Egg decided to hatch in the middle of lunch.

"Mis!" Mischief cheered gleefully, spinning through the air over one of the Incubators in the Electric-Room. Everyone but Bastiodon had squeezed in to see, and, even then, the large dinosaur-like Pokemon was peering awkwardly through the window to see what would happen.

"Come on, sweetheart," Harry murmured to the yellow egg, its black top coloring falling down it's sides like ears. It was cracking, a steady rocking happening as the baby inside struggled.

"Do we help it?" Volkner asked, blue eyes gleaming with interest, and Harry shook his head.

"Hatching is the first Challenge Pokemon face in this life," he told the older man softly. "It's how they reach Level One. If you try to help them, you weaken them, and they develop problems usually in control and Ability, and it's much _much_ harder for them to evolve. And yes, sometimes, a baby doesn't have the will, strength, or resolve, whichever, in order to hatch by themselves but, in those cases, they are already sickly and even helping them has a fifty-fifty chance of killing them. So, for the most part, the first break-out is for them." Volkner nodded slowly, leaning close to the open Incubator with fascination. Abbigail was filming it for the website.

"There you are," Harry murmured as, with a soft crack, the top of the Egg popped away, stuck to the baby's head as it twisted and turned, trilling in alarm. Volkner was the first to reach out, carefully plucking the Egg-cap away, and then his blue eyes were meeting the wide, innocent blue eyes of the newborn Helioptile, who trilled at him cutely, its slime-soaked frills wriggling in curiosity.

"What is that?" Abbigail asked, as Harry carefully reached past the fascinated Volkner to pick the baby up and wipe it clean (which was extremely easy, as Helioptile didn't have _fur_ for the slime to stick to.).

"This little... Guy," Harry announced after a brief check. "Is Helioptile, the Generator Pokemon of Kalos. Unlike mammalian or avian Pokemon, this little one is born with completely usable eyes and ears, as well as a bit of maneuverability and motor-control."

"How come?" Volkner asked, quickly accepting the baby when Harry offered him with a smile, helping the genius hold the staring baby after some awkward shuffling before making the baby a bottle as he answered, Mischief flying away with the Egg shells.

"He's a reptile-based Pokemon, and most reptiles, Pokemon and not, are usually fully capable of sight and movement, as they're parents tend to be less familial and so sometimes fleeing as soon as hatching is the only way to survive. Helioptiles are desert-creatures, and there are a lot of predators and dangers in the desert, so movement and alert senses are important. Here," Harry said, handing Volkner the bottle, and showing him how to feed the little one. The two blue-eyed males just stared at each other in fascination, the baby guzzling down his milk quickly, already slightly dexterous tail coiling as much as it could over the Gym Leader's hand.

"Aw~!" Abbigail cooed from behind the video camera, offering a bright grin at Volkner's deadpan look. "He likes you!"

"He's most likely imprinted on you as well, Volkner," Harry added, tone slightly teasing as he smiled at the sight.

"Like a baby bird?" Volkner asked; Harry nodded.

"Are you going to name him?" He asked; Volkner slowly shook his head.

"I think he's going to be unique enough without a name," he murmured, watching as Helioptile yawned and blinked slowly, beginning to doze off.

"Congratulations, then," Harry offered, smiling.

He was always happy when his friends started a family, after all.

 **A/N:** Kudos to the Anonymous **Pixie** who wanted Volkner to have a Baby Pokemon, and wanted more Volkner, period XD. Kudos to **Fireflii** who wanted Harry to have to deal with his Website Forum (I know he didn't actively deal with it, but it still count's, right?) as well as more of the business-aspect.

See you all next chapter! ^-^


	17. Chapter 16: Shenanigans

**A/N:** Just got off work, it's about 1 AM, here you go, lolz!

 **Eggs**

 _ **Chapter Sixteen:** Shenanigans_

Jamie woke up with a startled chirp, blinking blearily at the paw of the Pokemon shaking him.

 _"Whazzat?"_ he asked sleepily; the now recognizable form of Elekid grinned at him.

 _"Come on, James! We're gonna make Harry breakfast!"_ Elekid told him in a loud whisper, and Jamie's ears perked, amber eyes wide.

 _"Really?!"_ He gasped, but then hesitated. _"But, Harry say's we're not allowed to mess with the kitchen stuff unless one of the grown-ups is there...?"_ Elekid nodded, and pointed behind him, making the Pichu lean half out of his cubby to see. Mischief and Liepard were waiting there, Albus, Lily, Yungoos, Pidgey, and Dobby eagerly waiting as well.

 _"Well?"_ Elekid demanded, voice impatient as she poked him. _"Are you gonna help or not?"_ James blinked, before grinning.

 _"Let's go!"_ With that, the group of seven babies and two 'adults' made their way to the kitchen, passing Arbok on the way, but the large snake only shook his head.

 _"I want no part in this chaos,"_ he told Liepard simply, voice dry and drawling as he slithered away, heading towards the Playroom where Charizard was sleeping, no doubt wanting to bask in the Fire-Type's radiating heat and have an alibi.

 _"What should we make?"_ Al wondered as they all began pulling open drawers and peering in at the containers and instruments.

 _"Cake!"_ Yungoos ordered excitedly, chittering to himself happily as he knocked over a jaw of what looked like almonds, the Normal-Type immediately scrambling to pile the nuts up, Pidgey fluttering over to help.

 _"How do you make cake?"_ Al wondered; Jamie shrugged.

 _"I dunno, but Harry makes stuff all the time, so it can't be too hard, right?"_ Al nodded with his 'brother', looking determined.

 _"Right!"_ the two then joined in the chaos, occasionally knocking something over as they scrambled through the fridge. Mischief was giggling to herself as she helped them open it, and Liepard was purring in amusement as she let Lily climb on her head so she could reach the freezer, which was much too cold for any of the others to get into.

 _"What's this?"_ she asked, pawing at the odd container hidden behind peas ( _ew,_ _ **peas**_ _!_ ). Grabbing the lid with her teeth, the young Vulpix pulled it out, yelping as she fumbled and fell down Liepard's back, the container smashing into the ground and spilling out, leaving the cold, soft white stuff inside to go everywhere.

 _"Are you okay, Lily?!"_ Jamie asked worriedly, Al already helping the little Vulpix upright. Lily sniffled and nodded her head meekly, getting an awkward pat from Elekid when she walked over.

 _"What_ _ **is**_ _it?"_ Pidgey asked softly, poking the cold white stuff with her wing, frowning as she fluttered it quickly, sending the cold, white stuff splattering across the cabinet. _"It feels weird!"_

 _"It's called Ice Cream,"_ Liepard told the babies, thoroughly amused by their mess-making. _"Humans enjoy it. Think Poffins for humans."_

 _"Ooh..."_ the babies all said, gathering around the slowly melting ice cream. Yungoos, always up for food, reached forward first and scooped up a pawful of the treat, shoving it into his mouth before he could get too cold. Humming happily, the Loitering Pokemon scooped up more and, taking that as a sign that all was well, the others quickly began digging in, chirping and humming and chittering happily as they ate.

Unfortunately, they were almost all introduced to the _downside_ of the human treat.

 _"Ow..."_ Jamie whined, clutching his temples in pain, uncaring about the sticky white treat smearing into his fur. _"Why does it hurt so bad?!"_

 _"Oh, right,"_ Liepard noted faux-innocently. _"I forgot that Ice Cream is meant to be eaten slowly, or else you'll get something painful called 'Brain Freeze'. I do apologize."_ Mischief was giggling madly as she did a lazy somersault over the Dark-Types head.

 _"That's what you get for diving straight in~!"_ She laughed, and Elekid pointed at Lily.

 _"Why isn't_ _ **her**_ _head hurting, then?!"_ the Electric-Type demanded, and, indeed, Lily was still eating the ice cream quickly, yipping joyfully to herself as she did. Liepard shrugged.

 _"She's an Ice-Type,"_ she said, and the babies all nodded in acceptance.

 _"Want Harry,"_ Dobby whined unhappily, muzzle covered in white. _"Sticky!"_

 _"Not yet, Dobby,"_ Jamie soothed quickly, smiling. _"We're gonna make Harry food, and he'll be really happy!"_ The Trapinch's eyes lit up, its jaws clamping shut three times rapidly in excitement, making a sharp clicking noise each time.

 _"Happy Harry? Yay! Now, now, now!"_ The baby exclaimed, wriggling in place and chomping on the air around his head gleefully.

 _"Shh!"_ the other babies hissed, grinning as the Trapinch stilled and lowered his head sheepishly.

 _"What's in a Cake, anyways?"_ Pidgey asked, rubbing her beak against her feathers in a futile attempt to get the Ice cream off. The babies paused.

 _"Berries and nuts!"_ Yungoos offered, voice muffled around a mouthful of almonds and a careful pawful of more ice cream.

 _"Flour!"_ Al added, vaguely remembering seeing their caretaker use it. _"And milk!"_

 _"And eggs, and it's all mixed together in a bowl with other yummy stuff,"_ Elekid exclaimed, bouncing in place with a grin. Lily lifted her head, swallowing her mouthful of ice cream and licking it off her pale blue nose.

 _"...And marshmallows?"_ She asked shyly; Jamie nodded, smiling.

 _"And Marshmallows, too,"_ he agreed, knowing it was her favorite treat. She crooned happily, giving him a bright, sticky smile, which he happily returned.

 _"Let's start putting everything together!"_ Al declared, and the babies all started moving.

Mischief helped them get one of the large bowls down on the floor carefully, so they could see it properly, and they began to toss things in.

Flour covered them and a large part of the floor after Pidgey dropped the bag into the bowl.

Yungoos was in charge of the eggs but ended up eating several before they could be added, leaving them to improvise with gummies (The purple ones, no one liked the purple ones, they tasted _weird_ ). Elekid found a bag of marshmellows _and_ a box of treats on the top shelf of the cabinent above the oven and bought both down (Only a little of both actually made it _into_ the mix, the babies too busy shoving them in their mouths.). Finally, Al and Jamie dragged the carton of milk from the fridge, spilling a large amount all over the flour-covered floor as they struggled to pour it but, finally, it was done.

The babies all gathered around the bowl, a large spoon clamped in Dobby's jaws as they stared at the... Honestly really gross looking mess.

 _"I... Don't think that'll make cake..."_ Al offered uncertainly, grimacing as his full stomach rolled at the sight.

 _"I don't feel so good,"_ Elekid managed, hiccuping sharply, before falling back with a groan. The others all started following, the sugar and mix of foods in their stomachs finally catching up to them, all but Yungoos, who was poking at the disgusting mixture contemplatively.

 _"...If Harry doesn't want it, can I have it?"_ He asked, stomach gurgling hungrily, but all he recieved were growns.

 _"..."_ Dobby began to sniffle, little eyes watering as his tummy ached fiercely.

 _"Uh-oh,"_ Al noted uncertainly, Jamie struggling upright.

 _"Don't cry, Dobby!"_ he urged, but it was too late.

 _"HAAAARRRYYYYY!"_ Dobby wailed, squealing and crying loudly, body shaking and jaws spread wide as he wailed. Liepard and Mischief shared an alarmed look from where they'd been snickering at the over-full babies. Down the hall, there was a loud thump, quickly followed by feet smacking against the floor as a half-dressed, alarmed Harry came sliding into the kitchen, Stoutland, who had been sleeping at the foot of his bed, sliding after him, alert.

"What on _earth_?!" the Wizard exclaimed, taking in the trashed, messy kitchen with some dismay.

 _"Uh-oh,"_ Al muttered again, the babies all trying to shift together as Dobby stumbled towards Harry, Wailing still.

"Oh, sweetheart," the man murmured tiredly, kneeling down and gently lifting the baby, wincing as those strong jaws latched onto his shoulder as Dobby continued to warble, calming swiftly with his favorite person cuddling him. "What is going on here? ...Did you all do this?" Harry asked, watching the babies, who shifted guiltily, glancing at the bowl of... _something_ on the floor. Harry stared at it, then looked at the babies again, taking in their food-covered forms as well as the many empty bags and wrappers, and once-full gallon of milk on its side, spilled all over the floor.

"...Were you trying to make me breakfast?" He asked; they all nodded, all of them rubbing a paw over one eye as they sniffled and looked down. Lily was already whimpering, teary-eyed from her tummy ache and not wanting Harry mad at her.

With a sigh, Harry shook his head, offering a tired smile.

"Thank you very much, I know you were just trying to help," he told them kindly. "But didn't I say that you couldn't be in here without a grown-up?" As one, the babies that weren't crying looked at Liepard and Mischief, both of which tried to look innocent. Harry sent them a deadpan look. "Of _course_ ," he muttered, shaking his head before sighing again and getting to his feet. "Let's get you all cleaned up and back to bed, okay? It's really early still," he urged, gently beginning to herd the sticky, filthy babies out, sending a sharp look over his shoulder at his Partner and the loaned feline-Pokemon. "You will _both_ be cleaning up this mess, _without_ help, understood?" The two Pokemon started to complain, but Stoutland stepped forward with a sharp bark.

 _"Oh, they'll do it,"_ he growled, glaring at the two as he moved to pointedly block the doorway. _"I'll make sure of it."_ Harry didn't understand what he was saying, but he got the gist of it, smiling at the dog-Pokemon before turning his attention to the upset babies. Once he was out of the room, Stoutland's glare turned sharper. _"Well, Cat, Ghost? Get to cleaning!"_

 _"You're having way too much fun bossing us around,"_ Mischief muttered as she glided over to the sink and began to get washrags wet.

 _"Yeah, Dog, live a little!"_ Liepard complained, pouting at him as she sauntered up close to him. _"It was just a little fun!"_ Stoutland glared at her as she waved her tail under his nose, eyes narrowed.

 _"Clean. Now."_ Liepard 'hmph'ed and turned her back on him primly.

 _"Have it your way then,"_ she snapped, miffed, as she began to help Mischief clean. Stoutland said nothing more, keeping a stern eye on the two as, over the following hour, they cleaned the kitchen. It would, no doubt, need to be cleaned again, since Pokemon and Humans didn't exactly had the same way of cleaning, but it looked fine to him.

Although, if he made sure they cleaned a little extra, well, they deserved it.

He'd been having an nice dream before their shenanigans, after all, and Harry was tired enough without this mess to deal with.

He'd have to keep an eye on the two in the future.

Especially the Cat.

(You could never trust a Cat to do anything but what suited itself, after all.)

 **A/N:** Kudos to **ultima-owner** who wanted the babies to try Ice Cream and Lily to be immune to Brain Freezes, as well as for the babies to attempt cooking. To **Wolf-mistress** who wanted them to get into the pantry and eat too much treats. Head-nod at **Ie-maru** who wanted Lily to love Marshmellows~!

A reviewer wanted a Mischief POV but this came up instead?

Hey look, some Stoutland POV! (Also, is it weird that I've kinda had Liepard flirting with him this whole time and he's as oblivious as Harry and just thinks she's fucking with him?

Thoughts?)

(Also, if you would kindly Google Image Gumshoos (The evolved form of Yungoos), you will find several hilarious pictures revolving around it's likeness to Trump. You're welcome. XD)

It's now 3 Am~

See ya!

XP


	18. Chapter 17: Rain, Rain Go Away

**A/N:** I actually had this started yesterday, but I got called into work early to Close, got off at about 1:30 AM, then opened this morning only to stay late -_- Lolz hitting Overtime~

... _Again_.

(Sigh)

Enjoy the chapter!

 **Eggs**

 _ **Chapter Seventeen:**_ _Rain, Rain, Go Away..._

Harry frowned as he peered out the window, staring at the dark gray clouds covering the sky, a soft mist drizzling down as he watched.

"Storm's coming," Coby murmured, idly helping him put away the donation items Officer Jenny had dropped off. They'd been getting a crate of them a week since Abbigail had started filming the day-to-day hassles and scenes that went on around the Hatchery (She'd even gotten one particularly hilarious video of Liepard chasing Stoutland around after the cat-Pokemon got tired of the old dog ignoring her. Harry had no idea what was going on or when it happened, but it was hilarious, in the reverse dog-chase-cat sense.).

"Looks like a bad one," the Wizard agreed as he set yet another baby blanket onto a pile.

"I'll make sure we have plenty of flashlights, and those little press-lights for the babies will be out, too," Abbigail called from where she was carefully typing all the names on the Donations into the computer. Once a week, they were posted in the Special Thanks spot on the website, something Harry had insisted on when he found out about the stuff coming in. Thankfully, everyone agreed it was a good idea, and their "Flock" had grown on Chirper well into the thousands.

Thankfully, as well, most people were following the Rules on the site when it came to donations and questions, and, though there were a few incidents, most of it was harmless. (Although the few "Donations" that had been sent for him specifically varied from "innocent" to "Dear Magic _what_?!". The less said about the box labeled "Toys" that he'd received from some woman in Kalos, and had to get rid of before the babies could poke into them to much, the better.).

"I'll have to get some things ready to distract the babies from the storm, too," Harry mused, setting a couple of second-hand children's books to the side. Blissey would have fun reading those, he was sure.

"Ooh, can I film it for the Site?!" Abbigail squealed, skipping over, stepping over Arbok's tail as she went, as the large cobra-Pokemon was coiled loosely around them as they organized.

"Go for it, since you're the site journalist anyways," Harry told her, amused, and laughed as the younger Breeder squealed again and darted away to go and make sure her video camera was charged. The two sitting on the floor chuckled together as they continued sorting everything into piles. Toys, non-perishables, baby-friendly training-tools (Such as Experience Bows, and even a few Evolutionary Stones, mostly Everstones, oddly enough...), blankets, various generic items (Like Sooth Scarves and Teething Rings), and, of course, letters to Harry, asking about this or that, which were carefully placed into a box for him to read and get posted on his Site (He could, at least, do _that_ now, Volkner giving him a very clear, simple list of steps to go through for each Q &A session).

"Harry!" Abbigail called as Harry set the last item, a miniature Plushie of a Jigglypuff, down. "Volkner's on the Video Chat!" Frowning, Harry heaved himself to his half-asleep legs, patting Arbok on the head when the large Pokemon hissed sleepily at him, since he'd been leaning against the Wizards back (It's times like these that Harry wished his Parseltongue Abilities hadn't died with Tom's Horcrux. The conversations he'd be able to have with Arbok, the explanations, the _Science_ that could _happen_! ...Sigh, oh well...).

"Coming," the Wizard called, padding towards the Welcoming Desk curiously. Indeed, his friend's face was peering out of the screen, blue eyes almost-bored but also amused, little Helioptile poking his head out from under the Gym Leader's chin, balancing precariously on the blond's collarbone.

"Hey, Harry," Volkner greeted, Helioptile chirping happily with a smile. "I was just calling to give you a heads-up about the storm. It's going to be pretty serious, serious enough that I won't be able to leave Sunyshore to come over for a while, I'll be re-calibrating the whole network to deal with the electrical surges and generators and all, but I wanted you to know ahead of time so you'd be able to get everything that isn't bolted down outside somewhere safe. I saw Abbigail and that mean's Coby's probably there, tell them that, unless they don't mind being stranded for the next couple of days, they should probably head out now if they're going to." Harry frowned and carefully sat down on the edge of his seat, Yungoos passed out from hunger (as was his Species habit) sprawled over the back of the seat.

"It's going to get that bad?" he asked, worried; Volkner nodded seriously.

"There are also a lot of Flood Warnings, and I know that M.E. is on a bit of a hill, but keep an eye out for that too, okay?"

"Of course," Harry agreed simply, already reaching for a pen so he could start writing down the things he needed to do.

"I've got to go, Electivire's ready to head out, stay safe and dry, okay?" Harry nodded again, and the two said goodbye before the Gym Leader cancelled the call.

"Bad news?" Coby asked; Harry nodded grimly, relaying the news to her and the nearby Abbigail, who was already on the phone with her family to tell them she'd be waiting out the storm. Harry was rather amused that the girl didn't bother asking him, but, then again, he'd made it clear she was more than welcome in his home, as was Coby who was also agreeing to stay.

"It's going to be a few days, Harry," the middle-aged woman pointed out, amused. "We can't even leave you alone with all these little ones over _night_ without coming in the next morning to _some_ kind of catastrophe." The Wizard could only chuckle and nod in agreement.

The next few hours saw the gentle mist turn into a steady rain, light enough that the babies even got to run around a little bit (Not long, their immune systems weren't overly strong as of yet, so Harry didn't want anyone getting sick). After snacks and hot baths and even some games (Hide-and-Seek, a crowd favorite), Harry began to try and get them all settled in for bed...

And, of course, that was when the storm hit, and _hard_.

The sudden boom of thunder was loud enough to shake the windows, and, almost immediately, set _all_ the babies into crying, and, the almost immediate loss of power only added to their terror.

"Okay, it's okay, come on little ones," Harry urged softly, all but carrying Dobby, Lily, Yungoos, and Bonsly, Stoutland pressing against his side and carefully guiding him down the extremely dim hallway towards the Playroom, where Coby and Abbigail had already gathered all the others (And Harry briefly thanked the fact that poor Bastiodon had gotten picked up a few days before, because otherwise the poor dinosaur-like Pokemon would have had to weather the wether (Ha!) outside).

"Look, see?" Harry coaxed, the Playroom well lit by various Pressure Lights (Little circles of plastic that were portable, and to turn them on or off, you just pressed the light like a button). "Let's all sit down, okay? Don't worry, it's just a storm, come on, little ones," he murmured, ushering all the babies into the center of the lights, where the older Pokemon were all creating what was essentially a nest of blankets, toys, and the frankly ridiculous amount of Hearbeat Pillows (The ones Gible _hadn't_ totally torn to shreds before his Trainer had come to pick him up a week or so back, thank heavens). Another boom of thunder had all the babies scrambling over the nest and into Harry's lap, shivering and crying, and the Wizard shushed them gently, sending a halfhearted glare at the filming Abbigail and Cob, who was trying not to smile.

"I know it's scary, but it's just noise," Harry reassured the babies, slowly rocking back and forth, sighing as it didn't help. Getting an idea, he began to hum a familiar tune, trying to remember all the words.

" _Rain, rain, go away,_ " he sang carefully. " _Come again another day. Rain, Rain, go away, I just want to play..._ " the babies, sniffling and huffing unhappily, looked up at him tearily, and he smiled. "Do you like that one? How about... Hmm..." He tried to think of another childish song he knew.

" _It's raining, it's pouring, the old man is snoring,_ " he sang playfully. " _He went to bed, and bumped his head, and couldn't get up in the morning_!" That one got him a few giggles, watery as they were. "No? Well..."

" _If all the raindrops were lemon drops and gumdrops, oh what a rain it would be,_ _ **it would be**_ ," he dropped his voice so it was silly deep, and grinned at the giggles it got. " _I'd be sitting outside with my mouth open wide, going ah, ah, ah-ah, ah, ah-ah, ah, ah-AH_ ," he stuck his tongue out, like he was going to catch a treat, and the babies laughed some more, Elekid and Dobby copying him, although the poor Trapinch kept getting too excited and chomping on the air, laughing as he made little 'Trah' noises to the tune. "I see we have a winner! Come on, lets all sing it, come on," Harry coaxed, and, as the babies chanted along with the tune, giggling and laughing, they completely ignored the sound of thunder.

"That is so precious," he heard Abbigail breath, but Harry didn't care, clapping and cheering with the babies as they finished.

"Do you want to sing it again, or try a new one?" Harry asked, and grinned as they all promptly started trying to sing/chant It's Raining It's Pouring. "Okay, okay, hold on! Now, all together..."

A few hours passed, Charizard falling asleep in the corner, where her bright, flaming tail wasn't at risk of catching anything or any _one_ aflame, Charmander snoozing on her upturned belly. Liepard sprawled in her own nest of what looked like Stoutland's favorite blankets, much to the serious Pokemon's chagrin, although he made no attempt to get them back (It might have helped that Bonsley and Budew were cuddled up against his chest, sleeping). Arbok was boredly chatting with Blissey about something, and Coby was sitting with them, reading a romance-novel. Abbigail was making sure she'd have enough battery in both her phone and her camera for the next little while, and Harry?

Well, Harry was very carefully wrapping blankets around all the sleeping babies, resisting the urge to coo as he found James curled up around Elekid's prongs, and found Lily and Yungoos nuzzled together, half under a Butterfree Plushie, both taking one wing. Albus was sprawled out like a starfish, taking one whole pillow and blanket to himself, while Pidgey had made herself a little nest of Heartbeat Pillows, head under her wing and cooing softly in her sleep. Magby was leaning against Gothita's left side, with Igglybuff on her left, and Harry found little Bidoof belly-up and mouth wide open underneath blanket already.

Smiling and shaking his head, he absently checked his watch, seeing the late hour (For the babies to all be settled, at least) and sighed.

"I'm going to do a quick check of the Eggs," he whispered clearly, getting an acknowledging nod from Coby, Abbigail, and Stoutland, the only other ones still awake at this point besides Mischief (Who was snooping around in Abbigail's bag behind her, not that the young woman had noticed yet, despite the Misdreavus now wearing her large, pink sunglasses... Upside-down. His Partner was so silly, sometimes, honestly!). Scooping up a powerful flashlight from the pile Abbigail had hoarded, the Wizard quietly slipped from the room, carefully checking that all the Egg's were fine, and that all the Incubators were still running, the small battery-run generators still going. Moving to the kitchen after he finished, he got himself a glass of water, throat honestly aching a little from singing and laughing for the last few hours.

There was another window-shaking boom of thunder, and Harry winced, watching the rain smash against the window like rocks, hard and unyielding.

Lightning lit up the sky, and Harry was reminded of Third Year and the Dementors, grimacing a little but not looking away from the honestly beautiful sight.

If he _had_ looked away, he would have missed the sight of something large being struck by lightning and plummeting from the sky into his backyard. He wouldn't have bothered checking for it. He wouldn't have even known it was there.

Luckily, he _hadn't_ missed it.

Unfortunately, his Hero Thing was, while much toned down, still a cornerstone of his being and so, upon seeing this, no doubt Pokemon, be struck and fall, he did the first thing he could think of.

Setting his glass roughly down on the counter, Harry threw himself outside, ignoring the biting, chilly sting of the rain and the immediate lack of vision. His bare feet slipped in the grass and mud, and he found himself sliding to his knees more than once, scrambling towards the vague silhouette lying on his lawn.

When he reached it, he was praying it wasn't hurt, whatever it was.

When he reached the Pokemon, got close enough to see the black-and-purple form of Noivern, one wing charred and bent badly, he didn't have time to react.

Because, while he'd been praying that the Noivern wasn't hurt, he _hadn't_ been praying it wouldn't hurt _him_.

With a snarling hiss, the injured, disoriented Pokemon lashed out with it's good wing, and smacked him straight in the chest, sending the Wizard flying across the ground with a chocked-off wheeze, winded. Hissing and growling, the almost five-foot tall bat-like Pokemon limp/crawled towards him, injured wing dragging, as it raised its good limb in preparation for another vicious Wing Attack...

Only to miss as it finally passed out from it's injuries, sprawling next to the dazed, gasping human on the ground with a low whine of pain.

As his chest throbbed badly with pain, Harry stared at the unconscious Pokemon and wondered, not for the first time, if he would ever grow out of his "Saving People Thing".

As he heaved himself to his feet and began the painful, arduous task of pulling the injured Pokemon carefully into the cottage, he seriously doubted it.

(Although the furious, hissing scolding Mischief gave him when she found him trying to bandage himself at the table, Noivern's wing already set and covered in Burn Heal and bandages, made him consider the possibility of it, just to escape the sternly disapproving glares of his Partner, and then of Stoutland, Coby, and Abbigail when they found him.)

 **A/N:** Oops...

'\\(^~^`)/'

Kudos to **Angelwolf11021** who wanted Harry to find an injured Pokemon in a storm. To **TheTroubledNeophyte** and **Fireflii** , who wanted a stray Pokemon to wander over (and not just for a playdate, shout-out to **Fireflii** again!). To **FitsofRage** who wanted a power-outage and baby cuddles.

SHOUT-OUT TO **Seth A. Minceberg** sorry it's not a baby but have a Wild Noivern~! ^-^


	19. Chapter 18: Trust Issues

**A/N:** Ugh, New Years is alwas an exhausting time at work. I didn't get off until AM this morning and work again tonight...

Anyways, Happy New Years and enjoy the chapter!

Stay Safe!

 **Eggs**

 _ **Chapter Eighteen:**_ _Trust Issues_

Harry was very cautious as he cared for the barely-conscious Noivern the next afternoon. He'd taken care of Wild Pokemon before, the large, territorial ones, even, and he bore scars from some of those encounters, too. He had a nasty set of claw marks on his left side from a particularly grumpy Ursaring in Johto after he'd helped her out from under a collapsed tree, a scar on his left calf from an angry Axew when he'd been helping its mother, and countless others. The point is that he _knows_ to be careful around aggressive Pokemon.

It was why he had Noivern sequestered away in his own room instead of anywhere the babies or eggs would be. He doubted the Pokemon would lash out at them, even the most aggressive Pokemon had naturally protective instincts for little ones, but, in his half-conscious, injured daze, Harry didn't doubt he would thrash, and accidents happened with less.

So, Harry was careful and slow as he gently fed the dazed Pokemon slices of Berry. He'd learned the hard way that Noivern liked Sour food and hated Sweet or Bitter foods, which meant he, unfortunately, couldn't coax the large bat-Pokemon into eating any Oran or Rawst berries without being bitten. Thankfully, he had a couple of Iapapa Berries in the fridge, and the soft, juicy slices were being eaten with uncertain coos of happiness from the confused Pokemon.

The storm was still raging strong outside, the babies all currently playing Hide-and-Seek or napping under the watchful eyes of the adult Pokemon and the other two Breeders. Stoutland had insisted on standing guard outside the door in case he needed help, and he caught Mischief poking her head out of the wall nearby occasionally, eating the negative energies around Noivern helpfully when she did.

Sighing as Noivern began to growl and clumsily tried to lift a wing, Harry pulled back, setting what was left of the berry back in the bowl he had. Making sure the Pokemon wouldn't injure himself, Harry backed carefully out of the room, sighing as he closed the door behind him.

"Stout," the dog-Pokemon waiting grunted, and Harry could only offer him a tired smile, absently rubbing his sticky hand over his aching, badly-bruised chest.

"It's okay, Stoutland," he reassured quietly. "Noivern's resting well enough now. Let's go back to the little ones, hmm?" The Big-Hearted Pokemon nodded and began to firmly nudge Harry down the hall, making the Wizard chuckle as he went along with it.

He needed to research some recipes that would help their grumpy house-guest, anyways...

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Noivern squinted his eyes open warily, taking in his surroundings and trying to remember what had happened.

He remembered flying through tht storm... Lightning hit him... _His Wing!_

Alarmed, the Sound-Wave Pokemon twisted his head to the side, terrified that he'd been crippled, only...

Only his wing _wasn't_ badly injured. It had been.. Cared for... By a _human_ from what he could see, but he knew the strange pink-haired females sometimes helped Wild Pokemon, so he knew that it _was_ some sort of aide.

After reassuring himself that, while injured, he wasn't Grounded, the Pokemon went back to trying to remember what had happened after he hit the ground.

There had been a human, a male, who had come slip-sliding out of the rain-soaked darkness. Noivern smirked slightly, remembering how he'd smacked the human back with ease, even in his injured state, which was his right, of course, this was part of _his_ territory, after all, stupid Human's living in it or not.

Speaking of... He was definitely _not_ in a cave of some sort, but in a wooden _room_ , like a _pet_.

Hissing lowly, ears shivering with disgust, Noivern crawled out of what appeared to be some badly created nest (No doubt the _human's_ idea of a nest, ugh, pathetic) and dragged himself to the opposite side of the _room_ , gold eyes glowing in the dark. Hissing lowly again, he licked his muzzle, wary, only to blink, frowning in confusion as he licked his muzzle again.

He tasted _something_ , something deliciously sour and tart, only a hint of sweetness to keep it from being bitter.

Had...

Had the Human _fed_ him?

What...

Shaking his head, Noivern huddled down silently, ears quivering as he heard the patters of tiny feet and laughing babies, of the _humans_ (Two female and a male, was it the same male? Was one of the females those pink-haired ones the Chansey's and Blissey's flocked with?) talking.

Glaring into the darkness, Noivern curled his injured wing gingerly against his chest, and waited for his chance to escape.

From the corner of the room above him, Mischief slowly shook her head, and silently began to eat the anger and fear and disgust that radiated from the Pokemon, until he had relaxed enough to go back to fitful sleep.

She would have to keep an eye on him.

 **A/N:** No one to really give kudos to for this chapter, just a little thing before I go to work. Next chapter there will be kudos though, so, enjoy!


	20. Chapter 19: More Than He Seems

**A/N:** Happy New Year! ^-^

And, Head's Up, but the End A/N is really long, but also important, just, you know, fyi... ^-^

 **Eggs**

 _ **Chapter Nineteen:**_ _More Than He Seems_

Harry blinked up at Mischief from where he was filing paperwork, and the Misdreavus floated in looking mildly exasperated, making him smile a little.

"Is our House Guest still being grump?" He asked her; rolling her eyes dramatically, the Ghost-Type gave a massive sigh and actually landed on his shoulder, settling against the side of his head with a soft grumble, making Harry chuckle softly. Nurse Joy (With the assistance of Blissey) had come up to the cottage as soon as the rain had _finally_ ended and she'd taken care of any new patients. As a result, Noivern was on the mend, his disposition as surly and growly as ever but it seemed he at least knew that Nurse Joys meant well.

He was, however, forbidden from flying for another two weeks, and Harry had willingly given up his room until then, unless the growly-Pokemon was willing to try putting up with the intensely curious babies. (Harry had already caught Elekid, Yungoos, James, and Albus trying to sneak in, and Gothita had tried to play innocent about sneaking down the hallway just that morning. Really, he wouldn't have minded introducing the babies to the Noivern, it was good experience, but Nurse Joy said to keep him comfortable and calm for the first week, so that the most good could be done, so Harry's hands were currently tied.)

"He'll get used to us, don't worry," Harry soothed his Partner, who grumbled at him but nodded, nuzzling her bandanna-covered head against his affectionately before lifting once more into the air and floating off to go play with the children.

"Hey, Harry?" Abbigail's voice called from down tha Hallway, and Harry paused.

"Yes?" He called back.

"What's this locked door lead to?" She asked, curiosity and confusion clear. "You don't even lock your door at night!" Harry hummed and placed the last file away, getting up and trotting down the hall. He knew _exactly_ which door she was talking about.

"That's the basement door," he told her easily, smiling as he found her with her camera, off but at the ready to record more scenes for the Site.

"Ah, to keep the little ones from tumbling down, I bet," she said, nodding in agreement, and Harry smiled.

"And to keep them out of the lab," he agreed easily; the girl blinked.

"Lab?" She asked; Harry nodded, pulling a key out of his pocket.

"Come on down, I'll show you," he told her easily. "Stoutland, watch the babies!" He called as he unlocked the door. Distantly, he heard and agreeing bark. Harry lead the girl down the stairs and, flicking on the switch at the bottom, into the well-lit, sterile lab area. The walls were lined with shelves, some with cubby-like cases, some with vials, some with books and notebooks alike. There was a couple of microscopes, an odd-looking scale, test tubes, and several odd looking liquids and diagrams covering a few large, steel tables, and a single, comfortable-looking chair.

"This is The Lab," Harry told her simply, not minding as she immediately lifted her camera to start filming. "This is where I do science, obviously. If you'll look in the cubbies, there," he pointed, and Abbigail eagerly obeyed, peering into the plain glass boxes curiously. "Those are the remnants of the Eggs that have been hatched here at M.E."

"Why do you still have them?" She asked, confused, and Harry nodded at her.

"Well, by studying them, I can find out a lot about a Pokemon, from type to preferred food to preferred habitat, even. See, it's like this," he started explaining, opening one of the glass cubbies and gently pulling out a fragment of Helioptile's Egg. "The Egg shell itself is made up of minerals and proteins that the Pokemon inside thrives with, and that the Pokemon's mother carried while pregnant. By studying the eggshell, I've learned things such as which foods the mother ate while pregnant, which foods that baby was in constant contact with while being created, and the habitat which the mother was in at the time." He held up the Egg, smiling faintly.

"Helioptile's Egg, here, told me that his mother was Dragonair, who ate a lot of Oran, Tamato, and Watmel Berries, as well as a healthy amount of seashells and krill. Now, the krill provided protien and salt, the seashells provided iron and a few other base minerals. The Oran provided healthy vitamins and some mild acidity, as well as providing a raise in health and energy for the mother herself. The Tamato provided plenty of certain acids and proteins as well, brought out by it's spiciness, and the chemical makeup of the berry itself provides a sort of euphoric happiness, which is why it tends to make Pokemon happier and more friendly."

"Now, the Watmel Berry provides no other known benefit to Pokemon besides a food source, unlike those other berries, so why would the Dragonair eat it? And it wasn't just every so often, like a snack or special treat, she ate enough of it to imprint its chemical makeup onto her Egg, so she was eating a lot, as much and as often as she could. From what I've found, the Watmel Berry is actually a rich source of Vitamin A, C, B6, Magnesium and Potassium, all of which are very important for developing babies. It's also rich in fiber, and, most importantly, it helps reduce that one thing all pregnant women complain of, _morning sickness_!"

"So, the Dragonair was getting severe morning sickness?" Abbigail asked, fascinated, and Harry nodded enthusiastically.

"Exactly! And, while this would normally just be supposition since I didn't get a chance to observe the mother before gaining the Egg, the membrane and enzymes _within_ the Egg speak of minor anemia and a few other issues that the mother dealt with, so, morning sickness is the most logical result."

"This is amazing, Harry," the younger Breeder admitted, fascinated, and Harry beamed brightly, glad he could share his knowledge with someone besides the Professors. "Who taught you about all of this?" Harry blinked, and then laughed.

"The many Nurse Joy's I met on my travels did, actually!" Abbigail blinked.

"Not a Professor?" Harry shook his head, grinning.

"Nope! The Nurse Joy's see a _lot_ of pregnant Pokemon for check-ups, labor, even dietary suggestions. It's usually them that I go to when I have questions about the babies. All of the Professors are good at Habitats, instincts, training styles, and evolutionary information, but, despite being Pokemon Professors, the Nurse Joy's know more than anyone else, to be honest," he laughed, grinning brightly. "Come on, let's head back upstairs, and I'll show you some of the recipes these studies have helped me make. Who knows," he chuckled, "maybe we'll find something our cantankerous guest will actually eat, hmm?"

"He still spitting out all your treats?" Abbigail teased, ending the recording, and Harry nodded with a short sigh.

"I've done everything I could think of, honestly, and I've messaged a few colleagues of mine, but, it seems he just doesn't like anything that's not naturally grown or in its natural state." Harry shrugged. "Maybe I can slip some vitamins or something into his fruit bites, but, until I can get him to eat something besides Iapapa, and the medicine he's supposed to take only Blissey is able to get him to eat it." Harry shook his head with a sigh, dragging a hand through his hair as he held the basement door open for her. "Oh well. I'll just have to keep trying, won't I?"

"If you say so," Abbigail chuckled, before laughing as Arbok slid swiftly past them, all of the babies hot on his tail with loud war cries, although Bonsly and Budew were giggling happily instead of yelling, and Harry was forced to catch poor Spinda before the young Pokemon could totter into the wall. Spinda giggled, patting Harry's hand dizzily, before dancing away, making Harry's eyes cross vaguely as the unusually graceful spinning and prancing, before he realized the baby was using his natural, clumsy-seeming momentum to Confuse him...

...And Mischief, he noticed, as his Partner swayed drunkenly through the air, eyes dazed as she bounced off a wall and slid down, face against it, with a drawn-out groan of her name.

Sharing a look with Abbigail, the two burst out laughing, and continued on to the kitchen after Harry, still chuckling, scooped his dazed Partner off the ground to carry with him.

Up in his room, Noivern's ears twitched and the bat-Pokemon scowled as he looked away from the door, and away from the sounds of laughter and happiness.

Stupid humans, stupid hurt wing...

Stupid babies playing.

Stupid feelings.

Closing his eyes determinedly, the large Pokemon curled up to nap, blocking out the sounds from down the hall as best he could. He didn't care.

He _didn't_.

 **A/N:** All those mentioned bits about the Watmel are actual facts from Watermelons, btw. It also reduced swelling, cramping, and provides a lot of hydration, so, you know, if you're curious (Shrugs)

Kudos to **Fireflii** , here's your Science, and the Pokemon who doesn't like Harry's cooking! ^-^ I figured a Wild Pokemon, who's only ever _been_ Wild, wouldn't like weird, non-natural foods, so, ta-da! Also, Shout-Out to the always lovely Anonymous **Mim**! I know it's not a baby, but Mischief flying face-first into a wall is still funny~ ^-^ And a Shout-Out to **Gracie15Trowa** for suggesting Blissey explain things to Noivern. It's not quite her explaining it so much as her and Nurse Joy working together as usual, but, hey, thanks for the idea! ^-^

Okay, so, like, a LOT of people have been asking for Shinies. And yes, there will be SOME Shinies. But, you guys, Shiny Pokemon are hugely rare. Litteraly, I looked it up, and, according to the Pokemon Wikia AND Bulbapedia, the chance of encountering a Shiny Pokemon is **1 in 8,192**.

 **8,192** , you guys!

So, while there will be Shiny Pokemon appearing, only a couple will be Harry's Eggs, and some will be visitors, but please be reasonable. You got a shiny Eevee and a Shiny Ninetails Cameo, as well as mentions of a Shiny Baltoy.

Also, Legendaries are just that, **Legendary** , as in they are extremely rare if not one of a kind, please consider this as well. I have a few ideas on one or two instances of Extremely Rare or Legendary Pokemon Eggs, but mostly, if there are any Legendaries, they will either be seen at a distance or just visiting.

I love all your reviews, your prompts, and your love, you guys, and I'd hate to disappoint anyone, but the realm of Suspension of Disbelief is a careful one to walk in, and I like to try and keep to the anime and some realism (And Fake Science because why not?)

Anyways, I love you guys, stay safe if you're celebrating New Years, see you later!


	21. Chapter 20: Sweet and Sour

**A/N:** Whoot! Officially on chapter 20 guys!

Thank you all so much!

 **Eggs**

 _ **Chapter Twenty:**_ _Sweet and Sour_

Another week, another three babies picked up. Pidgey, Budew, and Bidoof had all been reclaimed safely, and Liepard's Trainer had stopped by for a visit, although he regretfully told them that he wouldn't be able to take her back after all. It turned out that his new Niece was deathly allergic to cats, as in needed an epinephrine shot if she got near any Allergic. The man had hugged his Pokemon close, tired and sad, but Liepard had accepted it with a gentle purr. Harry had solemnly accepted the pokeball, and hadn't tried to stop the man who had promptly fled to go change his clothes and return to his sisters house.

(And if Harry found himself giving the abnormally quiet cat-Pokemon some extra treats and not trying to stop her harassing Stoutland and stealing all the dog-Pokemon's blankets to snuggle in, well, he knew that people and Pokemon both grieved in their own ways.)

The end of this week, however, brought with it the emergence of Noivern from Harry's bedroom and out into the backyard so that the large Pokemon could shake off the claustrophobia that had begun to plague him with cabin fever as he napped in the sun.

Of course, since the Pokemon was outside and no longer protected by the door to Harry's room, all of the babies decided this would be the best time to try to accost him, and, to be honest, Harry was a bit too amused to do much but stay out of the way, trusting Mischief and the other adults to keep them safe as he checked on the Eggs and started on lunch. Volkner was supposed to bring Maylene and Helioptile over for the day, and there had been talk about introducing Harry to a few friends of theirs, so he wanted to be prepared.

Out in the yard, the more adventurous Babies had created a game of creeping as close to the Noivern as they could before he'd growl at them and blow them gently back with a burst of soundwaves that made them confused and stumbling, giggling as they tottered about like Spinda, who was the only one unable to become Confused.

Thus far, James had been the only one able to get close enough to actually _touch_ Noivern, before the large bat had used his good wing to gently toss the Pichu into the watching Blissey's arms, making the baby chirp and giggle excitedly, but refusing to let him close again, scowling sleepily at them all until Blissey had finally herded them away to listen to a story and let the annoyed Pokemon rest.

And rest he did, large ears occasionally swiveling towards where Blissey and the babies were chattering as softly as they could, and occasionally he would check on the human, who was once more making his weird, not-natural food that he insisted on Noivern at least _trying_ (And, yes, some of it _tasted_ good, he would admit it to himself if not aloud, but it was _weird_ and he was _not_ going to let that stupid human think he was some sot of _pet_ , taking treats and playing _nice_. He was _not_ Nice, thank you, and he didn't _want_ to be.).

There was the quiet sound of tiny paws moving hesitantly in the grass, and Noivern's ears twitched in displeasure as yet _another_ brat was trying to get close to him...

Only, the paw-steps stopped, and...

Something soft nudged his side.

Eyes snapping open and turning a sharp look towards it he found... A... Bright purple _thing_ resting against his side, making odd, rhythmic thumping noises and pulsing like...

Like a... Heartbeat?

 _"Sleepy time,"_ a young, female voice informed him, and Noivern looked up, blinking, at the odd, white Vulpix staring at him with sleepy blue eyes, smiling. _"We can share!"_ she told him and, before he could do anything, the little Vulpix was cuddling up against his side and the Heartbeat-Thing, radiating a chillness that was actually kind of _nice_ against his aching body. Staring down at her, utterly befuddled, Noivern could only blink slowly as she sighed and nuzzled close.

Scowling, he looked away, glowering over at the bored-looking Arbok who had looked over.

Ignoring the chilly feeling pressed against his side, Noivern turned his head away and tried to get back to sleep.

If his good wing just _happened_ to fall down over the little Vulpix, cocooning her from the almost too-bright sunlight, he had nothing to do with it. He was _asleep_ after all. And if Harry didn't quite managed to hide his smile when he came to get them for dinner, he couldn't help it when it grew, either, under the almost embarrassed and mulish hiss the bat-Pokemon gave him in response.

Lily just thought her knew friend was nice to cuddle with, and left it at that.

 **A/N:** Liepard gets to, at least for now, stay, and Grumpy-Noivern has a weakness for sweet little blue-eyed babbus XD

Kudos To **ultima-owner** who wanted the kids to poke at Noivern and try to get him to play with them (Although play is a subjective word here XD).

Head-Nod to the Anonymous **FelixtheSax** , I had no idea that the mothers were the ones who passed on the Species, oops? ^-^'

Oh well, thank you for the Review!


End file.
